


made in the a.m. ;; oned + zjm

by expectohoran (buckyrogers)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyrogers/pseuds/expectohoran
Summary: apenas vários one shots escritos por mim.© 2018 expectohoran





	1. one shots ;; oned + zjm

Yo, meus lindos e queridos leitores. Como vocês podem ver, esse é um livro de one shots. Os updates não vão ser regulares. Vou postar quando tiver uma ideia de que eu goste e tenha tempo para escrever. Esse livro apenas incluíra one shots do One Direction, sejam eles héteros ou não. Os capítulos marcados com [!] indicam _smut_ , portanto se você não se sente confortável, não leia.

All the love,  
Nat.


	2. [Louis] Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High

**_arctic monkeys_ **  
**_::_ **  
**_why'd you only call me when you're high_ **

☾

_Número desconhecido._

Desviei minha atenção para a tela do meu celular, encarando-o enquanto ele vibrava em cima da escrivaninha. Deixei minha caneta em cima da folha em que escrevia alguns segundos antes e recusei a chamada, voltando a fazer meu resumo para a prova daquela semana.

O celular começou a vibrar novamente. Larguei a caneta com raiva em da folha, xingando quem quer que estivesse me ligando. Recusei a chamada novamente. Era sábado à noite, portanto a possibilidade de ser algum trote de alguém da escola era alta. Todos saíam para se divertir em noites quentes como aquela, mas eu me obrigava a ficar em casa estudando com antecedência para as provas que viriam. Era o único jeito que dava certo para eu conseguir manter minhas notas.

Esperei alguns minutos, encarando meu celular para ver se ele tocaria de novo. Como nada aconteceu, voltei ao meu resumo.

— Você vai querer jantar? — Jack, meu irmão perguntou depois de abrir a porta do meu quarto de repente me fazendo olhar assustada para ele. Ele segurava uma caixa de pizza em uma das mãos.

— Você pode bater na porta? Eu não quero ter um ataque cardíaco toda vez que você vem falar comigo.

Ele revirou os olhos, entrando no meu quarto e se sentando na minha cama. Me sentei junto com ele, abrindo a caixa de pizza. Meu estômago implorava por comida e o cheiro da pizza não ajudava a situação. Meu irmão pegou o primeiro pedaço e eu peguei um logo depois dele.

— Fala sério, isso é bem melhor que a comida da Sra. Turny... — eu falei com a boca cheia depois de cortar os fios de queijo que se recusavam a arrebentar quando eu mordi o pedaço de pizza.

Meu irmão riu. — Com certeza. Eu não ia perder meu sábado à noite para ir nesse jantar...

Eu assenti com um sorriso no rosto, concordando com ele. Nossas pais haviam saído para ir na casa da Sra. Turny, que tinha convidado nossa família para um jantar naquela noite. O problema era que ela era uma ótima pessoa, mas a comida dela era terrível. Então, eu e meu irmão decidimos fazer nossos pais passarem por aquela noite sem nós dois.

Nosso jantar foi estragado quando meu celular começou a vibrar novamente. Revirei os olhos, colocando meu pedaço de pizza na caixa e limpando minhas mãos em um guardanapo.

_Número desconhecido._

— Que inferno! — recusei a chamada mais uma vez, começando a considerar atender da próxima vez que ligassem.

— O que foi? — meu irmão perguntou.

Me sentei de volta na cama e suspirei. — Algum idiota está me ligando...

Ele soltou uma risadinha. — Sábado à noite... Muitas pessoas bêbadas discando números errados.

Eu ri, genuinamente achando graça nas palavras dele, mas não pude deixar de perceber a verdade que elas carregavam. Terminei meu segundo pedaço de pizza e limpei minhas mãos em um guardanapo mais um vez.

— Não vai mais comer? — ele perguntou pegando o terceiro pedaço.

Eu neguei e me aprumei na cama, arrumando minha posição, porque minhas costas doíam. Meu irmão fechou a caixa de pizza e praticamente engoliu inteiro o pedaço que estava na mão dele.

— Quer assistir a algum filme? — ele perguntou da porta.

\-- Eu vou terminar de estudar... — apontei desanimada para minha escrivaninha.

Ele fez uma careta e foi embora, fechando a porta. — Se você quiser mais pizza, está na geladeira! — ele gritou da escada.

Suspirei e me sentei novamente na cadeira de madeira desconfortável da escrivaninha. Prendi meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e tomei coragem para continuar. Faltava pouco. Assim que eu acabasse, poderia aproveitar o restante daquela noite de sábado.

Quando meu celular começou a vibrar, tive vontade de jogá-lo na parede. Xingando, atendi a chamada.

— Alô?

— Addie? — uma voz irreconhecível do outro lado da linha me chamou. O barulho do outro lado da linha me impedia de ouvir qualquer outra coisa que ele estivesse falando.

— Quem é? — eu perguntei receosa com um olhar confuso para a parede na minha frente, ouvindo os ruídos da música alta que tocava.

De repente, a ligação foi encerrada e eu afastei o celular do meu ouvido, encarando-o irritada. Uma mensagem apareceu na tela.

_Número desconhecido: eu te amo_

Estava ficando sem graça. Realmente sem graça. Eu não duvidava de que os garotos idiotas da escola estavam por trás daquilo. Simplesmente ignorei a mensagem, deixando meu celular na cama no modo avião, para que nada me atrapalhasse.

Quando olhei o relógio, já passava da meia noite. Era hora de eu parar de estudar. Com um suspiro cansado, me levantei da cadeira em que sentava e fui até a porta do meu quarto, abrindo-a. Ao chegar no andar de baixo, encontrei o Jack dormindo no sofá, um filme ainda passando na televisão.

Soltei uma risadinha e fui para a cozinha. Encontrei a caixa de pizza em cima do balcão. Meu irmão devia ter esquecido de guardar na geladeira. Me sentei em um dos bancos para comer um pedaço. Era aliviante não estar com meu celular por perto.

— Por que você não me acorda? — meu irmão apareceu na porta da cozinha, coçando os olhos, o cabelo todo bagunçado. — Pensei que alguém tivesse entrado aqui quando vi a luz acesa.

Eu ri. — Claro, de todas as coisas que alguém pode fazer quando invade uma casa, a pessoa com certeza vai parar para comer um pedaço de pizza.

— Idiota... — meu irmão xingou e soltou uma risada sonolenta.

Ele se sentou do meu lado e pegou um pedaço quando a campainha tocou. Ele reclamou, soltou um gemido frustrado, mas foi abrir a porta. Ouvi minha mãe rindo e falando alto. Apareci na porta da cozinha quando ela dava um beijo na bochecha de Jack e, no momento em que me viu, correu em minha direção gritando meu nome. Ela devia ter bebido vinho demais.

Ela me abraçou e deu um beijo em minha bochecha bem como tinha feito com Jack. Ele passou por mim rindo quando eu tentava me livrar da minha mãe e não derrubar o recheio do pedaço de pizza que eu segurava em uma das mãos.

— Mãe... você bebeu demais. — falei, tentando tirar os braços dela de mim com minha mão livre e fazendo uma careta ao sentir seu hálito impregnado por álcool.

— Querida... — meu pai chamou-a, fazendo com minha mãe me soltasse e desviasse a atenção para ele. — Vamos subir e tomar um banho. 

Com um suspiro de alívio, voltei para a cozinha e me sentei ao lado do Jack novamente.

— É bizarro quando os adultos bebem demais. — falei com um tom de incredulidade na voz, terminando meu pedaço de pizza.

— Afinal, pararam de te ligar? — meu irmão perguntou.

— Sim. — eu menti, forçando um pequeno sorriso. — Devia ser algum idiota da escola que bebeu demais hoje.

— Não posso falar nada... Lembro que quando eu tinha sua idade eu bebia para irritar nossos pais. — ele falou rindo. — Como eu podia ser tão idiota? O que eu ganhava fazendo isso?

— Ainda bem que você superou essa fase... Não suportaria ter um irmão tão idiota. — eu o provoquei.

Ele me empurrou de leve e eu ri. Joguei a caixa de pizza fora e subi para o meu quarto novamente. Me sentei na cama e peguei meu celular, tirando-o do modo avião e esperando que as mensagens chegassem.

_Callie: me liga quando você puder!!!_

_Georgia: você devia ter vindo hoje! preciso te contar o que aconteceu_

_Georgia: você já tá dormindo????_

_Goergia: ACORDA ADDIE!_

_Georgia: EU FIQUEI COM O MATTHEW!_

_Número desconhecido: eu prwciso dr algurm prs dançar_

_Callie: caramba addie... você é nerd, mas não chega ao ponto de dormir cedo em pleno sábado!!_

_Número desconhecido: penswi ter tr vistp com as suas amigad_

Revirei os olhos ao receber aquela última mensagem. Passei a mão pelo rosto e antes de dar qualquer sinal de vida, abri a mensagem do número desconhecido para respondê-la.

_Addie: você tá começando a me entediar, me deixa em paz_

Logo depois que eu enviei a mensagem, meu celular começou a vibrar, o mesmo número desconhecido me ligava.

— Quem é?! — eu atendi irritada.

— Louis.

Foi tudo que eu ouvi em meio ao barulho e consegui distinguir, já que a pessoa do outro lado da linha não falava tão claramente. Arregalei meus olhos. Louis era um dos melhores amigos do Niall, que era um dos meus melhores amigos. Portanto, eu e o Louis não tínhamos uma relação que podíamos chamar de amizade. Era estranho ele estar me ligando.

— Louis? — perguntei confusa. — Louis, é você?

— Addie...

— Você está bêbado. — eu falei desapontada. Estava tudo explicado. — Aonde o Niall está?

Ele riu por um tempo mais do que necessário do outro lado da linha. — Levou uma menina para o banheiro.

Era difícil entendê-lo quando ele mal conseguia falar e o barulho não ajudava. Fiz uma careta. Tinha ciúmes do Niall. Talvez eu gostasse dele mais do que como um melhor amigo, o que não era bom.

— Você pode vir aqui, Addie?

— Por que você insiste em ligar?

— Porque...

— Por que você só me liga quando está bêbado? — eu o interrompi.

— Eu acho que... que...

O silêncio dele tomou conta da ligação.

— Louis?

— Eu acho que é quando eu me sinto pronto para admitir que eu te amo.

Suspirei, levando a mão que não segurava o celular à testa. — Você não sabe o que está falando. Eu vou te buscar. Você não vai sobreviver sozinho aí.

Encerrei a chamada antes que ele pudesse responder. Me convenci de que fazia aquilo pelo Niall. Era o melhor amigo dele. Ele não iria querer que algo ruim acontecesse com ele. Não que eu achasse que o Niall não estivesse bêbado. Eu podia apostar que ele devia até ter esquecido de que tinha ido com o Louis para aquele lugar. Mas mesmo assim, quando estivesse melhor, ele não gostaria de saber que algo tinha acontecido com o melhor amigo dele é tudo por culpa dele. As chances do Louis fazer uma besteira enquanto estivesse naquele lugar sozinho eram enormes.

Saí do meu quarto fechando a porta e terminando de colocar meu casaco.

— Pai? — chamei-o no andar de cima.

Como não tive nenhuma resposta, desci para o andar de baixo. Ele estava na cozinha com um copo de leite na mão, encostado no balcão.

— Pai, você me empresta a chave do carro?

— Aonde você vai a essa hora?

— Tenho que buscar um amigo...

Ele me deu um olhar reprovador e me deu as chaves com relutância. Abri o portão da garagem depois de entrar no carro e ligá-lo.

_Addie: aonde você está?_

_Número desconhecido: falq swrio, aonde todo mundo da umiversidadw vai no fin de semsna_

Revirei os olhos. Sabia bem aonde era, já que até eu já tinha ido lá em uma noite com as minhas amigas.

_Número desconhecido: achri o noall!!!!!_

Depois de alguns minutos dirigindo, estacionei o carro do outro lado da rua do pub em que os meninos e a universidade inteira estavam. Tranquei o carro e atravessei a rua vazia, subindo os degraus da entrada e empurrando a pesada porta de madeira. O ambiente escuro tornava tudo pior para achar os meninos.

_Addie: cadê você???_

_Número desconhecido: np banheuro!!!!!!!_

Dei um olhar confuso para a tela, mas fui em direção aos banheiros mesmo assim. Tive que empurrar algumas pessoas bêbadas que insistiam em me ver como apoio. Até chegar lá, vi uma garota que tinha aula comigo vomitando no bar, o que ela provavelmente não gostaria que alguém, principalmente eu, tivesse visto. Outra garota passava mal em um dos sofás, outro garoto mal conseguindo ficar de pé e outras coisas desnecessárias. Apenas segui em direção ao banheiro.

_Número desconhecido: addie!!!!!!! ey consiho te ver daqui!!!!!_

Olhei para frente e lá estavam o Louis e o Niall parados em frente ao banheiro. Os dois estavam abraçados, rindo e se segurando um no outro para não caírem.

— Você é muito gostosa, Addie. — o Niall falou, ganhando um olhar mortal do Louis, que ele pareceu não se importar.

— Você é nojento quando fica bêbado, Niall. — admiti com as sobrancelhas franzidas. — Vamos para casa.

Estendi a mão para o Niall, que segurou-a firmemente. Puxei os dois garotos atrás de mim até alcançarmos a saída, o que foi um pouco complicado. Atravessei a rua com os dois e abri a porta do carro para eles. O Niall entrou no banco do passageiro e o Louis entrou no banco de trás.

— Coloquem os cintos.

Me sentia idiotia por ter que fazer aquilo. Eles pareciam duas crianças.

— Se vocês por algum acaso forem vomitar, abram a janela. Esse carro é do meu pai.

Ao deixar o Niall na casa do Liam, fui levar o Louis para a casa dele. O Niall tinha um combinado com o Liam de passar a noite na casa dele toda vez que ficasse bêbado e vice-versa. Não queria me envolver nas mentiras que ele criava, portanto fiz questão de conversar com o Liam e explicar toda a situação para ele. 

— Eu prometo que não vou mais te ligar só quando eu estiver bêbado. — o Louis falou quietamente do banco de trás logo depois do Niall ter saído com a ajuda do Liam.

— Acho que vou gostar de te ouvir falando coisas com sentido. — eu zombei.

— Mas eu falei sério quando disse que te amava.

— Você está bêbado, Louis. Nem sabe o que está falando. 


	3. [Liam] Love You Goodbye

**_one direction_ **   
**_::_ **   
**_love you goodbye_ **

☾

Respirei fundo e olhei para cima. Tentei ignorar meu nervosismo. A cor beje acinzentada do prédio baixo na minha frente se misturava com o céu nublado daquele dia. Olhei para os meus pés, fechando os olhos com força. A calçada molhada sob meus pés me levaria até a escura porta de entrada para os apartamentos. O barulho dos pedestres atrás de mim me distraía, fazendo com que o tempo que eu estava parada naquela calçada molhada aumentasse. Ou eu me obrigava a me distrair com eles por não querer encarar o inevitável.

Apertei a alça da bolsa pendurada em um dos meus ombros e dei um pequeno passo na direção dos degraus de entrada. Encarei a porta escura na minha frente, pressionando meus lábios em uma linha fina. Uma criança passou chorando, implorando para ser pega no colo. Um homem tossiu. Respirei fundo. A sacola de compras de uma mulher caiu no chão. O semáforo abriu e o barulho do trânsito recomeçou. Olhei para cima novamente. Choveria novamente. Brinquei com a chave do meu carro, que ainda estava em uma das minhas mãos.

Encarei a porta novamente. Dei mais um passo na direção da porta escura. Fazia mais de duas semanas que não nos falávamos. Respirei fundo. Eu não sabia se conseguia. Não sabia se queria.

— Você só veio pegar o que é seu. — falei para mim mesma, balançando sobre meus próprios pés, apertando a alça da bolsa no meu ombro novamente.

— Com licença, querida.

Uma senhora com várias sacolas cheias de verduras passou por mim e entrou no prédio. A porta escura estava quase se fechando quando eu corri pelos degraus da entrada e segurei-a aberta. A senhora, que a fechava lentamente, olhou confusa para mim. Forcei um sorriso. Era minha chance de conseguir fazer aquilo. Entrei no hall escuro e fechei a porta. Um vento frio passou por mim. Esfreguei meus braços sobre o tecido do sobretudo preto que eu usava. Engoli em seco. Tínhamos terminado.

Olhei para os meus pés. Foi naquele momento em que percebi realmente o que estava acontecendo. Era como se eu estivesse vivendo em uma bolha havia mais de duas semanas e ela tinha acabado de estourar. Naquele exato momento. Tínhamos terminado. Não sabia se ainda queria fazer aquilo. Era impossível saber o que podia acontecer quando eu tocasse a campainha. Não tínhamos trocado uma única ligação, uma única mensagem, uma única palavra depois que eu o deixei.

A porta de entrada para o prédio foi aberta novamente e meu coração parou. Apertei a alça da minha bolsa impossivelmente forte, bem como a chave do carro na minha outra mão. De tão forte que eu estava apertando todos os botões, tinha certeza de que meu carro já estava destrancado e o porta-malas, aberto. Engoli em seco novamente. Ele tinha parado na porta. Segurava na maçaneta, a chave do carro dele nas mãos dele. Olhei para os lados, mordendo o interior da minha boca. Forcei um sorriso sem mostrar os dentes e senti meu rosto ficando quente. Ele entrou no hall. A porta se fechou atrás dele.

— Eu... É... — comecei, mas não fazia ideia do que estava dizendo. — Eu... Eu...

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas. Queria desaparecer naquele exato momento. Respirei fundo. Desviei meu olhar do dele.

— Vim pegar minhas coisas. — falei rapidamente, apontando para a escada a poucos metros de nós.

Ele assentiu e seguiu em direção à escada. Sem falar nada, segui-o. Nossos passos não sincronizados ecoavam pelas paredes e a cada degrau que eu subia, meu coração afundava cada vez mais. Tantas vezes tínhamos subido aquelas escadas juntos, na maioria das vezes, rindo, de mãos dadas, contando piadas e falando alto ou até bêbados, para chegarmos no apartamento dele e cairmos de sono nos sofás da sala. Engoli em seco mais uma vez. Nunca tinha imaginado que subiríamos aqueles degraus daquela maneira, mantendo distancia um do outro, em silêncio, para finalmente seguirmos caminhos diferentes, conhecer pessoas novas. Estaria deixando de vez a vida dele, do garoto que tinha passado a maior parte da minha adolescência me fazendo sorrir. Porém, como sempre é dito, tudo que é bom sempre tem um fim. Era nosso fim.

Após os conhecidos quatro lances de escada, se atrapalhando com a chave da porta, ele manteve o olhar fixo na fechadura. Eu o observava, parada a alguns metros dele, a regata branca e calça jeans, o tênis branco, o boné. As tatuagens que tanto me encantavam, naquele momento me traziam angústia. Ele destrancou a porta e entrou no apartamento antes de mim, dando passagem para que eu entrasse logo em seguida. Nossos olhares se encontraram, tímidos e tristes.

Ele fechou a porta atrás de mim e uma repentina vontade de chorar invadiu meu corpo. Aproveitei o momento em que ele trancava a porta para secar minhas lágrimas. Entrar naquele apartamento novamente era doloroso.

— Vai ser rápido. Não quero te atrapalhar... — comentei, ainda de costas para ele.

Coloquei minha bolsa no sofá da sala de estar e segui pelo corredor até chegar no quarto dele. Minhas mãos tremiam quando segurei a maçaneta da porta do quarto dele. Fechei os olhos e solucei silenciosamente. Abri a porta. Era como se um turbilhão incontrolável de emoções estivesse dentro de mim. As lembranças dos nossos momentos juntos não paravam de me atormentar e eu não sabia se ia aguentar firme por muito mais tempo.

Fui até o guarda roupa e deslizei as portas, abrindo a gaveta em que minhas roupas eram guardadas. Tudo estava exatamente do mesmo jeito que tinha sido deixado mais de duas semanas atrás. Um soluço estava preso em minha garganta. Tirei as pilhas de roupa da gaveta, colocando-as em cima da cama de casal do outro lado do quarto. Depois de ter tirado tudo, fechei a gaveta vazia e não consegui conter o soluço repentino que subiu pela minha garganta. Alguns dos meus sapatos também estavam lá, juntei-os todos em uma pequena pilha.

Os porta-retratos com fotos de nós dois ainda estavam na mesa de cabeceira. Peguei um deles e meus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso dolorido, que logo em seguida desapareceu quando não pude mais me conter. Lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelas minhas bochechas. Eu soluçava silenciosamente, tentando não chamar atenção.

— Liam... — consegui dizer entre soluços, ainda olhando para a foto do porta-retrato nas minhas mãos.

Coloquei-o de volta no lugar, quase derrubando-o por não conseguir me controlar. Cobri meu rosto com as mãos e chorei. Chorei até minha garganta começar a arder e doer por conta dos soluços que eu segurava com tanta força. Vi que o Liam estava parado na porta do quarto quando me virei. Apoiado do batente de forma desleixada, ele me assistia recolher minhas coisas. Uma das mãos enroscadas no topete dele, o rosto manchado de lágrimas, um olhar perdido e dolorido no rosto dele. Eu negava, não conseguindo conter a dor que quebrava meu coração por ter de fazer aquilo. Eu estava realmente deixando-o. Para sempre. Eu não estava lá para me desculpar ou prometer que não era minha intenção quebrar o coração dele. Eu estava lá para deixá-lo. Seria um dos atos mais cruéis já praticados por mim e aquilo me assustava. Pingos de chuva começaram a bater na janela.

Peguei uma das minhas malas guardadas no guarda roupa dele e guardei minhas roupas, pegando outra menor para colocar meus sapatos. Encaixei as alças de uma das malas no meu braço e segurei a outra em minhas mãos. Passei por ele na porta, me obrigando a não encará-lo para não piorar a situação.

— Não me deixe... — o Liam soluçou descontroladamente, a voz dele era quase um sussurro.

— Eu...

— S-Só mais uma noite... — ele falou atrás de mim. A dor na voz dele quebrava meu coração em partes cada vez menores, impossíveis de serem juntadas posteriormente.

Eu neguei. Queria acabar logo com o sofrimento dele. Ele não merecia. Não era justo. — Não posso.

— Por favor... Por favor... — a voz dele não passava de um sussurro afogado em soluços atrás de mim.

Pressionei meus lábios um contra o outro e respirei fundo, virando-me para ele, que não estava tão melhor que eu. Os olhos dele estavam vermelhos, as bochechas molhadas e o coração quebrado. Comecei a chorar descontroladamente. Não sabia o que fazer. Não sabia o que era certo, nem errado. Não sabia o que era sensato. Não queria ouvir meu coração, que gritava a plenos pulmões para voltar para ele, voltar para quem eu amava de verdade.

— U-Uma noite. — murmurei, vencida, colocando minhas malas no chão no meio do corredor. A dor e a tristeza na voz dele eram quase insuportáveis.

Ele assentiu e se aproximou de mim, colocando uma das mãos na minha bochecha acariciando-a de leve. Mordendo os lábios em uma tentativa de segurar o choro, ele me encarou profundamente. Sentia o olhar penetrante dele arrancando cada emoção que eu escondia em meu corpo, me sentindo completamente exposta, como sempre havia acontecido quando o olhar dele encontrava o meu verdadeiramente. Apoiei meu rosto na mão dele, um sorriso dolorido apareceu em meu rosto. Ele secou minhas lágrimas e eu o puxei para um abraço, nossos corpos juntos uma última vez. Sentia a batida acelerada do coração dele. Eu me aconcheguei no corpo dele, colocando meus braços em volta da cintura dele.

— Obrigado.

Já havia escurecido. Ele me guiou até a cama dele cuidadosamente. Deitando delicadamente na cama, ele me fez deitar ao lado dele. Por um momento, hesitei em me aproximar, porém, como se pudéssemos ler as mentes de cada um, nos aproximamos até que nossos lábios se encontraram. O barulho molhado dos beijos misturados com lágrimas preenchia o quarto escurecido. Agarrava a regata dele enquanto ele me puxava cada vez mais perto. Eu podia sentir o amor que ainda existia entre nós dois. Um amor que só nós conseguíamos entender e que nunca deixaria de existir dentro de mim, muito menos dentro dele.

— Só mais essa noite... — ele sussurrou contra meus lábios.

Fechei os olhos, a dor ainda tomava conta do meu corpo por ter de passar por aquilo. Eu era tão fraca a ponto de não ter coragem de me afastar dele. Eu podia ter simplesmente ido embora, mas minha fraqueza não permitiu e íamos passar a noite juntos, ambos sofrendo por saber que seria a última.

— Se é para terminar, vamos fazer isso direito. — ele insistiu. — Uma última vez.

— Liam... — murmurei indecisa.

— Por favor...

Beijei-o novamente. Sentir os lábios dele contra os meus fazia com que um turbilhão de lembranças invadisse minha memória e senti mais lágrimas enchendo meus olhos. Eu não queria.

— Liam, eu não posso. — interrompi o beijo, empurrando-o de leve para longe de mim.

Ele desviou o olhar do meu e se afastou de mim, deitando de barriga para cima, olhando para o teto, mordendo os lábios. Encarei-o, tentando colocar fim à batalha que acontecia em minha cabeça. Com um suspiro, me sentei na cama e tirei meu sobretudo e, logo em seguida, meu suéter, ficando apenas com uma regata simples. Me aproximei do Liam e beijei de leve a bochecha dele. Ele colocou a mão em minha cintura, me deitando na cama novamente.

— E-Eu te amo, Liam. — sussurrei, passando a mão pela lateral do rosto dele, registrando cada detalhe dele, como se quisesse manter aquela imagem dele para o resto da minha vida.

— Por que você está fazendo isso? Por que está se afastando? Saindo da minha vida?

— V-Você sabe que não podemos... não podemos continuar juntos. — eu solucei, agarrando a regata dele. — Você sabe.

Ele negou. — Você não precisa nos fazer passar por isso. Por favor... Por favor... Eu não consegui viver duas semanas sem você.

Eu mordi meus lábios. — Você tem essa noite e então, vou embora.

Ele assentiu, um olhar doloroso ainda marcava a expressão dele. Mais lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto dele quando ele me beijou novamente.

— Eu te amo. — ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.


	4. [Harry] 30 Minute Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esse one shot trata de um relacionamento abusivo e de auto-mutilação. Tentei, por meio desse dele, retratar um relacionamento abusivo e suas complicações. Ele está presente em nosso dia a dia e, ocorrendo com qualquer um dos gêneros, é algo a se preocupar e algo que precisa ser tratado de alguma maneira. Ele foi baseado em uma música, que, assim como seu clipe, o qual transformei em palavras, tratam desse assunto. Há descrições de violência.

**_the luka state_ **  
**_::_ **  
**_30 minute break_ **

☾

Ele fumava no corredor comum aos apartamentos, apoiado na elaborada grade que cercava o lado oposto ao que se encontravam as portas e janelas dos apartamentos. Dando tragadas profundas no cigarro, observava a cidade se movimentar abaixo e ouvia sirenes ao longe com uma expressão tensa, as sobrancelhas franzidas. O vento frio batia contra sua pele, fazendo com que arrepios percorressem seu tronco nu. Sua namorada ainda tomava banho, permitindo que ele tivesse aquele momento solitário, que foi preenchido por angústia e medo.

Abandonou o cigarro que estava entre os dedos, jogando-o sacada abaixo e entrou no apartamento para se vestir e esperar por Paige. Seguiu pelo pequeno corredor que levava ao quarto que dividia com sua namorada, passando pelo banheiro e ouvindo o barulho abafado do chuveiro ligado. Abriu o guarda-roupa, procurando por uma camiseta branca simples e um suéter verde musgo. Ajeitou a calça justa e escura como a noite no corpo, enfiando um par de botas de couro pretas nos pés.

Harry ainda podia ouvir a água caindo do chuveiro e, com um suspiro, alcançou a cozinha iluminada por uma luz amarelada, que refletia nos armários antigos pendendo da parede, enquanto enfiava o celular no bolso de trás da calça. Sem pensar, abriu a geladeira e tirou de lá uma garrafa de cerveja. Não sabia por quê bebia àquela hora antes de sair de casa para encontrar seus amigos. Talvez um pouco de álcool faria com que ele aguentasse a noite que estava por vir. Sentou-se no sofá da sala de estar apertada, iluminada por uma luminária em um dos cantos da sala ao lado do sofá.

O garoto ligou a velha televisão, os pixels mostrando uma imagem desgastada, mas um tanto nítida de um clipe, dando mais um gole na cerveja em suas mãos. A música preencheu o cômodo, a guitarra pesada trazia-lhe uma sensação um tanto desesperada. Seu celular vibrou em uma de suas mãos, fazendo com que ele o tirasse do bolso e apoiasse os cotovelos nos joelhos para usar o celular. A tela acesa mostrava uma mensagem.

 _Laura:_  
_Ei, você vai sair hoje à noite? X_

Harry leu aquela mensagem com um peso no coração. Ele sabia que o que estava fazendo era errado, mas, às vezes, precisava de um refúgio contra Paige. Pensando nela, antes que pudesse responder à mensagem ou sequer processa-la inteiramente, Paige apareceu na sala de estar, fazendo com que Harry escondesse rapidamente, mas discretamente, o celular entre as pernas, abrindo um sorriso simpático quando a garota entrou no cômodo vestindo apenas uma  _lingerie_  preta rendada.

— Desculpa a demora. — ela murmurou enquanto secava o cabelo loiro e comprido com a toalha, fazendo uma careta culpada.

— Não se preocupe. — Harry disse ainda sorrindo.

A garota se aproximou, sentando-se ao lado do garoto no sofá. Ambos se sentiam bem naquela noite.

— Ei, Paige, você se importa se eu for primeiro? — Harry perguntou um tanto incerto.

— Sem problemas. — a garota respondeu ainda esfregando a toalha no cabelo molhado. — Vou me arrumar e te encontro lá, tudo bem?

— Perfeito para mim. — o garoto esboçou um pequeno sorriso quando Paige concordou e se levantou do sofá, fazendo menção de chamar a atenção de Harry com sua lingerie.

Mais uma vez, deu um grande gole na cerveja gelada que descansava na mesa de centro, o sorriso desaparecendo rapidamente de seus lábios assim que a garota sumiu pela porta. Deixou a garrafa de cerveja novamente sobre a mesa de centro e levantou-se do sofá, o celular em uma das mãos enquanto se dirigia à porta de entrada do apartamento. Saiu da sala de estar, desviando o olhar brevemente para o fundo do apartamento, aonde Paige se encontrava, no quarto que dividiam, sentada à frente da mesa de maquiagem.

Harry engoliu em seco e pegou sua jaqueta de couro marrom que estava pendurada em uma das maçanetas de uma das portas do curto corredor que levava à porta de entrada. Vestiu-a rapidamente e saiu, dando um breve olhar para trás e fechando a porta de vidro fosco atrás de si logo em seguida. Andou pelas ruas sozinho, estremecendo com o ar frio daquela noite londrina. Carros e ônibus passavam rapidamente por ele na avenida. Respirava fundo, sem querer pensar no que faria, mas não se sentia totalmente culpado como qualquer outra pessoa se sentiria. Seria um momento de liberdade.

Chegou ao bar em que seus amigos já estavam, cumprimentando todos com abraços e apertos de mão entusiasmados ao encontra-los espremidos ao redor de uma velha mesa de madeira. A alegria deles era contagiante. Harry sentou-se no meio deles e sua chegada fez com que Niall pedisse mais uma rodada de cerveja ao garçom.

Os copos transbordando a bebida alcoólica foram colocados no centro da mesa sobre uma bandeja, todos ansiosamente pegando um copo para si e dando grandes goles na cerveja enquanto riam e conversavam alto em meio à todo o caos do bar. Um tanto animados demais, deixaram dinheiro suficiente em cima da mesa para pagar pelo menos mais duas rodadas de cerveja e saíram para as ruas frias de Londres.

Entravam em lojas ainda aberta àquela hora da noite, vestindo acessórios e roupas enquanto riam uns dos outros para em seguida deixarem tudo para trás e encontrarem as ruas agitadas novamente. Rindo alto e conversando, entrando em cabines telefônicas apenas porque estar lá dentro sozinho parecia algo extremamente engraçado. Harry se sentia extremamente feliz. As garotas corriam atrás deles, rindo alto das atitudes idiotas de seus amigos e namorados.

Paige já estava na rua àquela hora, andando sozinha até o bar em que Harry falara que estariam durante a noite. Por uma coincidência do destino ou simplesmente por estarem andando aleatoriamente nas ruas, Paige encontrou-os no meio do caminho,

— Te achei! — ela exclamou, apertando levemente um dos braços de Harry.

O garoto abriu um sorriso, puxando-a para um abraço. — Pensei que você demoraria mais.

Ambos passaram a andar lado a lado na rua enquanto eram seguidos pelo barulhento grupo de pessoas atras deles, ainda rindo e conversando alto. Paige se sentiu um tanto deslocada em meio àquelas pessoas. Conhecia os amigos de Harry, mas não conhecia tão bem aquelas garotas. Ela se sentia perdida. Porém, Harry pareceu não se importar tanto com aquele fato conforme seguiam para outro bar.

Espremeram-se pela entrada apertada do lugar, sendo banhados por uma luz avermelhada e dirigiram à uma mesa em meio à toda aquela confusão de pessoas e barulho. Harry e Paige sentaram-se juntos assim como seus amigos e suas namoradas. Louis, antes de sentar-se, dirigiu-se ao bar, acotovelando e empurrando pessoas para alcançar o balcão e pediu uma rodada de cerveja. A fumaça de cigarros os envolvia, assim como o cheiro penetrante de maconha que pairava no ar. Os copos foram distribuídos entre todos na mesa e a conversa animada parecia nunca ter fim.

— Tudo bem? — Harry sussurrou próximo ao ouvido de Paige, percebendo que sua animação não era a mesma de todos que estavam lá.

Ela assentiu, abrindo um pequeno sorriso. Porém, Harry foi impedido de continuar a conversa quando Niall terminava de falar e fazia com que todos rissem na mesa. Harry sentiu seu celular vibrar no bolso da jaqueta, tirando-o rapidamente ainda com um pequeno sorriso no rosto para ler a mensagem que tinha acabado de chegar.

 _Laura:_  
_Então quando você vai me notar? X_

Aquelas palavras fizeram Harry lançar um olhar confuso à sua volta. Certamente a garota não estava no mesmo lugar que ele? Seria impossível. Ele não tinha respondido às suas mensagens para que ela o encontrasse facilmente assim. Guardando o celular no bolso da jaqueta novamente, seu olhar encontrou o de uma garota sentada em dos cantos do lugar, acompanhada pelo o que pareciam ser suas amigas. Ela sorria com uma caneca de cerveja nas mãos. O garoto de olhos verdes desviou o olhar para a mesa de seus amigos novamente, franzindo as sobrancelhas. Seria aquela Laura?

Harry olhou ao seu redor novamente, querendo ter certeza do que seus olhos tinham registrado ao olhar para aquela garota. Foi quando seu olhar encontrou o dela novamente, exceto pelo fato de que ela estava de pé, andando em um sua direção. Quando seus olhos se encontraram com os de Harry, um pequeno sorriso esboçou-se em seus lábios e ela fez um gesto discreto com a cabeça que pedia que Harry a encontrasse.

Uma onda de adrenalina percorreu o corpo do garoto quando ele voltou o olhar para seus amigos novamente, pensando em uma desculpa esdrúxula para deixar a mesa por alguns minutos. A mais óbvio veio-lhe à cabeça.

— Já volto. — ele abriu um pequeno sorriso. — Tenho que ir ao banheiro.

Niall fez um gesto positivo com as mãos e Paige, deu-lhe licença para sair do banco conjunto em que sentavam. Harry afastou-se de seus amigos, sumindo entre a multidão no bar e Paige seguiu o caminho que ele traçava por algum momento até sentar-se de volta à mesa.

— Tudo bem, Paige? — Louis perguntou, encarando-a com as sobrancelhas franzidas ao notar o desapontamento no rosto da garota.

Harry esgueirava-se por entre as pessoas, pedindo licença educadamente até encontrar Laura esperando-o do outro lado do lugar lotado com um cigarro nas mãos.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — Harry perguntou um tanto surpreso, sem conseguir impedir um sorriso de aparecer nos seus lábios.

Ela sorriu, seus lábios bem marcados pelo batom vermelho escuro e seus olhos guardavam a mesma alegria quando ela deu uma tragada no cigarro. O cabelo loiro brilhava sob a luz vermelha, adquirindo um tom ruivo.

— Acho que foi uma coincidência, não? — ela respondeu.

Paige olhou ao redor novamente, o suficiente para ver que Harry nunca tinha ido ao banheiro, como falsamente prometera. Aquilo desencadeou algo nela que seria impossível de ser contido até que  _ele_  estivesse machucado.

— Olha, não posso ficar aqui por muito tempo. Você não devia ter feito isso. A Paige está aqui. — ele explicou em um tom sério, apesar do sentimento alegre que borbulhava em seu estômago por vê-la. — Não posso deixá-la e sair com você.

— Você vai mesmo fazer isso comigo? — Laura perguntou em um tom incrédulo. — Você vai escolher aquela garota ao invés de mim? Harry, depois de tudo o que ela...

— Laura! Você sabe que...

Paige se levantou de onde estava sentada, carregando o copo do qual bebia em uma das mãos enquanto com a outra pendurava em um dos ombros a bolsa que trouxera, se despedindo brevemente das pessoas à mesa.

— Tudo bem. — Laura simplesmente respondeu.

Harry não saberia dizer se o próximo ato da garota foi uma tentativa de causar inveja ou foi um genuíno ato de carinho. Ela se aproximou do garoto de olhos verdes e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha, marcando-a com seu batom vermelho quando Paige entrou em seu campo de visão.

— O que é isso? — ela perguntou abruptamente, a raiva evidente em sua voz, empurrando Harry para longe daquela vadia.

— Paige, não é isso... — Harry tentou explicar quando ela passava por ele em direção à saída.

— Meu Deus... — ela murmurou com um olhar angustiado no rosto antes de se virar e andar rapidamente até a saída.

A adrenalina preencheu as veias do garoto de olhos verdes ao correr em direção à saída atrás de Paige. Ele sabia o que estava para acontecer? Aconteceria mais uma vez? Quando deixou o bar, olhou desesperadamente para os dois lados da calçada escura. Seguiu para a direita ao ver cabelos loiros esvoaçando por uma esquina no final da avenida. Seguiu Paige com uma dor insuportável no coração. Ele deveria mesmo segui-la? Deveria mesmo tentar se redimir?

O ar frio invadiu os pulmões do garoto conforme ele corria pela calçada, uma das mais no bolso da jaqueta segurando o celular para que não caísse durante a corrida. Os quarteirões se alongavam sob os pés dos dois. Paige corria o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiam, ela corria como se sua vida estivesse em perigo enquanto a raiva lhe envenenava.

Harry viu o bloco de apartamentos em que vivam se aproximar de seu amplo de visão quando Paige virou abruptamente, entrando no edifício. Harry seguiu-a pelas escadas até alcançarem o andar de seu apartamento. Ao chegar no patamar da escada, virou a esquina que levaria-o ao corredor de apartamentos. Tudo estava silencioso no corredor aberto, a não ser pelos passos apressados de ambos e o barulho vindo das ruas.

Harry encontrou Paige abrindo a porta desesperadamente, empurrando-a com força para que abrisse.

— Ei! — ele inutilmente chamou pela garota quando ela finalmente entrava no apartamento.

Tentou entrar logo depois dela, porém foi impedido pela garota. Um olhar inexpressivo estampava seu rosto marcado pela raiva. Ela fechou a porta com força contra Harry, que tentava abrir caminho para entrar. Seus dedos foram presos contra o batente da porta quando Paige bateu-a com força.

Ela avançou apartamento adentro, largando a porta entreaberta, depois do impulso que recebera ao se fechar violentamente sobre os dedos do garoto. Uma extrema onda de dor espalhou-se pelo corpo de Harry, fazendo seu olhar escurecer por um momento enquanto agarrava os dedos machucados e sentia sentimentos mistos explodirem eu seu corpo. Estava machucado fisicamente e emocionalmente. Ele não tinha condições de aturar aquilo novamente. Não naquela noite.

Com uma expressão dolorosa estampada no rosto, movimentou-se bruscamente até a porta, empurrando-a levemente com a mão que não estava machucada enquanto tirava a pesada jaqueta de couro marrom, largando-a no meio do caminho até a cozinha.

Harry puxou a porta do congelador embutido em um dos armários, retirando um pacote de gelo de uma das gavetas. Ele pressionou contra seus dedos machucados, sem conseguir impedir que um suspiro doloroso escapasse de seus lábios enquanto seu rosto de contorcia de dor e seus dedos latejavam, parecendo que estavam prestes a cair de sua mão.

Arrancou uma garrafa de aberta Jack Daniel's de seu lugar em um dos balcões da cozinha e deu um enorme gole sem conseguir raciocinar. A bebida queimou seu inteiros e depois de engoli-la, pousou a garrafa no balcão mais próximo dele e pressionou o gelo novamente contra seus dedos quando Paige apareceu na porta da cozinha com um olhar um tanto assustado, embora, em seu interior, a raiva corria-lhe pelas veias, substituindo seu sangue.

Harry desviou o olhar para ela quando a garota atravessou a cozinha em direção a um dos balcões que suportavam garrafas vazias de bebida. A garota agarrou um recipiente de plástico primeiro, jogando-o na direção do garoto. Seu corpo foi acertado em cheio, fazendo-o se encolher contra a parede atras de si enquanto desesperadamente tentava proteger seu rosto.

Paige arrancou de seu lugar uma das garrafas vazias com força e jogou-a contra seu namorado. Harry teve apenas um segundo para desviar-se do vidro, que explodiu na parede atrás do garoto, espalhando cacos de vidro escuros pelo chão da cozinha.

Harry escorregou contra a parede em direção ao chão quando Paige não se contentou de ter errado o alvo daquela maneira e atirou outra garrafa. Ela estilhaçou-se logo acima da cabeça de seu namorado, fazendo com que cacos de vidro chovessem sobre ele com força, cortando uma de suas bochechas. Harry estava assustado. Estava extremamente aterrorizado e não sabia o que fazer. Suas mãos encontraram o chão com força depois daquela chuva de estilhaços. Os cacos de vidro entraram em contato com sua pele quando outra explosão de dor percorreu corpo ao perceber que Paige o chutara nas costelas. As respiração de Harry era pesada e escapava pelos seus lábios rapidamente.

A garota correra para cima de Harry, chutando seu corpo abandonado no chão enquanto gritava de raiva. Socos atingiram suas costas e seu peito foi pressionado contra o chão infestado de cacos de de vidro, que ameaçavam cortar sua pele e abrir ferimentos antigos. O garoto deixou um gemido de dor escapar quando Paige chutou um de seus hematomas que marcavam seu torso havia algumas semanas.

Ao encontrar uma fresta na onda de violência da garota, Harry levantou do chão e para isso apoiou-se sobre as mãos e sentiu a dor do vidro contra sua pele. Ele correu para o banheiro o mais rápido que seu corpo dolorido e o desespero permitiram, batendo a porta violentamente contra a fechadura e trancando-a antes de lágrimas chegarem aos seus olhos e ele escorregar pela porta do banheiro, pressionando suas mãos pela madeira branca até cair no chão, apoiando suas costas nela.

Paige bateu as mãos com força do outro lado da porta, ajoelhando-se no chão e pressionando seu corpo contra a superfície áspera da madeira. Tinha acontecido novamente.

— Merda... — Harry murmurou entre as lágrimas enquanto desviava o olhar para o teto.

Sua cabeça latejava com milhões de pensamentos. Ele queria não estar lá. Queria nunca ter conhecido Paige. Laura era uma garota extremamente carinhosa. Paige o fazia feliz.

Harry queria desaparecer e esquecer toda aquela dor. Seu corpo implorava por carinho. Ele queria ter forças para sair daquele relacionamento, mas a culpa pelos seus atos o consumia. Seria realmente dele a culpa pelo modo como agia? A expressão chateada e raivosa no rosto de Paige pairava em frente seus olhos. Ele era  _inútil_. Paige estava absolutamente certa em culpa-lo por tudo.

A garota loira se encontrava encolhida do outro lado da porta, com uma das mãos ainda contra a madeira e lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Seu corpo era consumido pelo arrependimento e os soluços faziam-no tremer violentamente. Queria se redimir com Harry. Queria se redimir com ele depois de culpa-lo por falar com Laura.

Harry levantou de onde estava sentado, o chão gelado do banheiro deixando de fazer contato com seu corpo machucado. Colocando-se em frente ao espelho, limpou seu novo corte em uma nas bochechas e tirou o suéter que ainda vestia, fazendo mais uma onda de dor percorrer seu corpo com o movimento. A camiseta branca acompanhou o movimento do suéter verde musgo. Seu torso foi refletido pelo espelho.

Um corte profundo acima de seu peito cicatrizava-se lentamente e ardia levemente por ter sido pressionado contra cacos de vidro. Um hematoma em suas costelas brilhava sob a luz amarelada acima do espelho, uma cor sinistra verde-amarelada misturada com tons de roxo marcava sua pele assim como as tatuagens em seu corpo. Seu antebraço mostrava outro hematoma em um estágio mais avançado de cicatrização, tinha uma cor mais amarelada.

Harry tocou seus machucados, soltando a respiração com um gemido de dor e encarou seu reflexo destruído no espelho. Ele via-se desmoronando por dentro ao encarar seus olhos verdes marejados. Ele realmente aceitava viver daquela maneira?

Abandonou seu reflexo no espelho, largando suas roupas no banheiro e andou lentamente em direção à porta, destrancando-a. Paige tinha um olhar ansioso no rosto, sua maquiagem estava borrada e lágrimas marcavam um caminho até o fim de suas bochechas. Os olhos da garota encontraram os de Harry, procurando por desculpas, mas antes fez questão de culpa-lo pelos atos violentos de sua namorada.

 _Você causou isso a si mesmo_ , eles diziam.

O garoto não perdeu mais do que um segundo quando seu olhar encontrou o de Paige, expressando todos os sentimentos presos dentro dele nesse intervalo de tempo. Raiva, desespero, tristeza, ansiedade, angústia instalavam-se mais profundamente sob as entranhas do garoto. Não seria melhor fugir?

Ele seguiu o corredor que o levaria até a porta de entrada pela segunda vez naquela noite. Seu corpo derrotado se recusava a obedecer às vontades do garoto, mas ele retirou um cigarro do primeiro maço que achou pelo apartamento e abriu a porta de entrada. Seu torso encontrou o ar frio da noite novamente e ele repetiu seus atos. Acendeu o cigarro e apoiou-se na elaborada grade que cercava o lado oposto ao que se encontravam as portas e janelas dos apartamentos. Dando tragadas profundas no cigarro, tentava não pensar. Tentava fazer com que aquele cigarro o tirasse da realidade por algum momento, o suficiente para superar a dor. Porém, nada acontecia. Tudo ainda era extremamente real e a dor não melhorava.

Ele se preocupava com Paige. Podia ouvir seus lamentos de dentro do apartamento e seu choro desesperado.   
Havia uma expressão tensa no rosto do garoto de olhos verdes, as sobrancelhas franzidas. O vento frio era mais agressivo àquela hora da noite.

Virou seu rosto em direção ao apartamento atras de si quando ouviu uma porta ser batida. Era a vez de Paige trancar-se no banheiro. A garota chorava desesperadamente e corria os armários ansiosa para encontrar a lâmina que faria seu sofrimento acabar, que faria com que Harry se sentisse menos humano ao causar aquele comportamento destrutivo da garota.

Ela, com as mãos trêmulas, pressionou a lâmina contra a pele, emitindo um gemido de dor quando arrastou-a através do antebraço, rasgando a pele e fazendo sangue escorrer até pingar no chão e respingar em seus pés. Como se aquela dor não fosse suficiente, ela retirou a lâmina do machucado recém-feito e pressionou-a novamente em um novo ponto do antebraço. Seria aquele ato uma maneira de sentir a dor causada em Harry? Seria uma punição pelo o que fizera a ele? Ou seria mais uma peça de seu jogo violento para culpar o garoto? Para fazer com que ele se sentisse responsável por aquilo? Paige preferia que aquelas perguntas deixassem sua mente perturbada.

Harry abandonou o cigarro mais uma vez, largando-o no vazio que se encontrava abaixo dele. O mesmo vazio tristonho que preenchia seu corpo. Ele não queria sentir nada. Porém, estava inquieto e pendurava-se na grade enquanto sua mente funcionava. Ele devia abandonar aquela vida enquanto tinha a chance, não devia? Ele merecia sofrer nas as mãos daquela garota por ainda ter um sentimento genuíno por ela perdido nas profundezas de seu corpo? Seria justo abandoná-la quando ainda se importava com ela?

Ele  _realmente_  se importava com ela? Ou sua preocupação era gerada pela culpa que o consumia? Afinal, não era ele o responsável por desencadear aqueles atos? Com um suspiro, o garoto deixou a área comum dos corredores e voltou para dentro do apartamento, fechando a porta de vidro fosco atras de si.

Tudo estava silencioso no interior do apartamento. Harry não sabia quanto tempo tinha passado naquele corredor. As luzes dos cômodos ainda estavam todas acesas e enquanto passava por eles, apagava-as silenciosamente. A porta do quarto que dividia com sua namorada estava entreaberta e o interior do cômodo estava escuro.

Ele puxou a coberta de seu lado da cama depois de colocar sua calça de pijama para se juntar à Paige. A garota encontrava-se deitada na cama, encolhida de seu lado enquanto pretendia dormir. Harry deitou-se ao seu lado, aproximando-se dela. Ele, hesitante, esticou um dos braços para envolver sua namorada. Não sabia se ela aceitaria o gesto. Seu braço envolveu-a de maneira cuidadosa e sua mão encontrou um dos braços da garota, encolhidos próximos aos rosto dela, um olhar triste estampava-se nele.

Ele segurou um dos pulsos dela na intenção de alcançar sua mão e entrelaçar seus dedos com os dela. Porém, rasgos em sua pele chamaram a atenção do garoto e, sob a luz fraca da noite que iluminava o quarto, ele levantou o braço de Paige até que pudesse observar dois cortes em seu antebraço. Aquela visão foi um soco na boca de seu estômago. Ele era responsável por aquilo.

Harry deu um olhar preocupado para a garota e abandonou seu antebraço machucado, encolhendo seu braço de volta para seu lado da cama. Puxando a coberta sobre si mesmo, desviou seu olhar para o teto do cômodo, suas sobrancelhas franzidas. Mais um dia terminava e ele estava preso entre se sentir culpado por causar aquela dor à sua namorada e se sentir extremamente violentado. Deveria ele abandonar aquela garota que constantemente o machucava física e mentalmente?

Fechou os olhos e suprimiu a vontade de correr para os braços de Laura. Deixaria que mais um dia acabasse, submetendo-se a um relacionamento abusivo que fazia seu corpo constantemente berrar de dor e sua mente deteriorar-se em torno da culpa. Era justo?


	5. [Zayn] I Wanna Be Yours [!]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut! Se você não se sente confortável, não leia.

**_arctic monkeys_ **  
**_::_ **  
**_i wanna be yours_ **

☾

Ele se aproximou de mim. Um olhar sério no rosto dele. Dei uma tragada no cigarro que segurava de forma desleixada entre meus dedos. O tênis branco que ele usava destoava da roupa toda preta que cobria o corpo dele.

Você não devia estar aqui. -- eu comentei com um sorriso cínico no rosto.

Ele revirou os olhos e se sentou do meu lado na escada de concreto que dava entrada ao bloco de apartamentos, fazendo com que eu tivesse que me mover para dar espaço a ele. Ele pegou o cigarro da minha mão e deu uma tragada, segurando-o entre os dedos dele.

— Você não tem que se preocupar comigo. — ele murmurou, a fumaça da tragada ainda saindo da boca dele. — Eu não tenho medo do seu irmão.

— Que assim seja, Zayn. — ri com desdém. — Ele não vai desistir de acabar com você na primeira chance que tiver.

O garoto ao meu lado deu de ombros.

Peguei o cigarro da mão dele, dando mais uma tragada. O silêncio se instalou entre nós. Eu costumava ser a namorada dele até que meu irmão o encontrou na cama com minha irmã mais nova. O Zayn era uma pessoa desprezível, mas não insistia em seus erros. Sabia que os tinha cometido e sabia que era responsável, mas não deixava que eles o atormentassem no presente. Brigamos quando fiquei sabendo o que ele tinha feito, mas ele insistia em permanecer na minha vida. No fundo, eu não deixava que ele fosse embora.

— Você devia estar aqui? — ele perguntou, levantando as sobrancelhas. — Sua mãe sabe que você está se matando aos poucos dessa maneira?

Ele apontou para o cigarro nos meus dedos, abrindo um sorriso provocador. Ele sabia como jogar.

— Não. Ela não sabe.

Ele tirou o cigarro da minha mão, dando uma tragada. Ele devolveu-o para mim para que eu pudesse acabá-lo. Dei uma última tragada, deixando que a fumaça se acumulasse na minha boca e fosse para os meus pulmões, tirando minha vida lentamente. Apaguei a bituca no cinzeiro ao meu lado. Olhei para a rua movimentada à frente, observando as pessoas que passavam apressadamente.

— Nós brigamos, esqueceu? — eu comentei, arrumando os fios de cabelo que o vento insistia em fazer cair sobre meu rosto.

— Esperamos dois anos para podermos ir em um show do  _Arctic Monkeys_  juntos e você ainda insiste nessa briga?

Revirei os olhos mais uma vez. Idiota. Ele sabia que eu não insistiria na briga daquela maneira. Eu não brigava como outras garotas. Eu não gastava energia com brigas. Além disso, aquela banda era meu ponto fraco. Ele sabia.

— Você já estava indo?

— Já. Vim te buscar. — ele se levantou do degrau em que estava sentado, oferendo a mão para me ajudar a levantar.

Revirei os olhos e aceitei a ajuda dele, que me guiou até o carro dele estacionado do outro lado da rua. Entrei do lado do passageiro, fechando a porta com força. Ele ligou o carro, o rádio começou a tocar.

— Você faz isso de propósito. — ri enquanto Arctic Monkeys tocava.

— Claro que eu faço. — ele sorriu. — Estamos indo para o show deles. Você não ia querer ouvir Ariana Grande. Ou ia?

— Eu te odeio. — murmurei ao aumentar o volume.

— Eu também, Leslie.

❋ ❋ ❋

As mãos do Zayn não deixavam minha cintura conforme ele pressionava o corpo contra o meu em meio à multidão. Suor escorria pelo meu rosto, fios de cabelo grudavam em meu pescoço enquanto a voz de Alex Turner enchia meus ouvidos e eu acompanhava a música. Fechei os olhos com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

— Talvez eu só queira ser seu. — o Zayn sussurrou no meu ouvido juntamente com a voz do Alex.

Senti os lábios dele no meu pescoço, sem conseguir resistir ao impulso de me virar nos braços dele. Nossos lábios se encontraram em um beijo desleixado. Minhas mãos seguravam o rosto dele, sentindo o suor dele em meus dedos. As mãos dele desceram pelo meu corpo, puxando-me impossivelmente para perto dele.

— Te odeio. — sussurrei no ouvido dele.

Ele sorriu. Podia ouvi-lo cantando no meu ouvido quando me virei novamente em direção ao palco. Minha garganta doía por ter cantado tanto naquela noite, porém não me arrependia de nada. Nem mesmo de ter deixado que o Zayn voltasse. Após os agradecimentos do Alex, e em nome de toda a banda, por termos feito a noite dele melhor, as luzes do palco foram completamente apagadas. Fomos deixados para aceitarmos que o show tinha acabado e logo as luzes laterais da arena se acenderam, indicando as saídas. Xinguei alto quando realmente me dei conta de que não veria mais a banda subir no palco naquela noite.

Meus dedos se entrelaçaram com os do Zayn enquanto seguíamos a multidão. Assim que saímos ao ar livre, ele acendeu um cigarro, entregando-o para mim depois de dar uma tragada. Chegando ao carro dele, fui colocada contra a lataria de repente. Os lábios dele encontraram os meus e soltei um gemido quando ele enroscou os dedos no meu cabelo, puxando-o de leve. Dei uma tragada no cigarro, beijando-o logo em seguida, fazendo com que a fumaça na minha boca fosse transferida para a dele.

— Caralho, Leslie. — ele murmurou contra os meus lábios, descendo uma das mãos até uma das minhas coxas, apertando-a de leve. Como eu tinha sentido falta daquilo.

Puxei-o pela camiseta para perto de mim, beijando-o novamente e descendo minhas mãos pela lateral do corpo dele. Os lábios dele abandonaram os meus e encontraram o ponto sensível no meu pescoço. Joguei a cabeça para trás, dando mais uma tragada no cigarro. Um gemido escapou dos meus lábios quando senti o Zayn morder o lóbulo da minha orelha delicadamente. Do meu pescoço, os lábios dele subiram até meu maxilar, minha bochecha, o canto dos meus lábios e, sem hesitar, meus lábios, me forçando abri-los. Apalpei os bolsos dele à procura da chave do carro.

Destranquei o carro e ele abriu a porta do passageiro para que eu entrasse. Logo, ele também estava dentro do carro, me puxando por cima do console para subir no colo dele, minhas pernas dos dois lados do corpo dele e as mãos dele no meu quadril. Beijava o pescoço dele, deixando pequenas mordidas por onde meus lábios passavam enquanto ele tragava o cigarro, trazendo meu rosto para perto do dele ocasionalmente para que pudesse transferi-la para minha boca.

Quando voltei minha atenção ao pescoço dele, ele ligou o carro para que pudesse deixar o ar-condicionado ligado e não termos de abrir as janelas.  
Abri um sorriso quando Arctic Monkeys voltou a tocar pelos alto-falantes do carro. O Zayn deslizou as mãos por baixo da minha blusa, apertando de leve minha cintura e subindo as mãos pelas minhas costas enquanto nos beijávamos acaloradamente. Lentamente, ele levantava minha blusa, interrompendo o beijo para que pudesse tirá-la de mim. Abri um sorriso quando ele, logo em seguida, tirou a dele, jogando-a junto com a minha no banco do passageiro ao nosso lado. Admirava o rosto dele, via-o engolindo em seco conforme eu descia minhas mãos pelo abdômen dele, achando o botão da calça que ele usava.

Ele colocou o cigarro na minha boca, para que eu desse uma tragada. Parei de abrir o zíper da calça dele para que pudesse me concentrar em transferir a fumaça do cigarro da minha boca para a dele. Aproveitando a chance para me beijar, soltei um fraco gemido quando ele mordeu meu lábio inferior.

— Deixa eu tirar. — sussurrei no ouvido do Zayn, voltando minhas mãos ao zíper da calça dele. Ele terminou o cigarro, abrindo a janela para jogá-lo fora.

Me levantei do colo dele para que ele pudesse se levantar o suficiente para que eu tirasse a calça. Puxei-a até a altura dos joelhos dele. Antes que eu pudesse me sentar novamente, o Zayn tirou minha legging, fazendo-me levantar os joelhos para que pudesse tirá-la inteiramente das minhas pernas.

— Ai! — murmurei repentinamente quando bati minha cabeça no teto do carro, fazendo-o rir.

— Sempre você. — ele subiu as mãos pelo meu corpo com um sorriso no rosto quando joguei minha legging junto com o resto de nossas roupas.

— Idiota... — abri um sorriso e fechei os olhos quando os lábios dele desceram do meu pescoço até meus seios, marcando minha pele.

As mãos dele rapidamente se dirigiram para o fecho do meu sutiã, tirando-o de mim e, enquanto ele dava a devida atenção aos meus seios, desci uma das minhas mãos até o pênis dele, ainda coberto pela boxer preta que ele usava.

— Porra, Zayn... — murmurei, arqueando minhas costas quando senti-o lambendo meus seios, aumentando involuntariamente a pressão que fazia no pênis dele. Inclinei-me na direção dele, fechando os olhos e mordendo os lábios involuntariamente.

Ele soltou um gemido baixo quando aumentei a velocidade dos meus movimentos. O calor subia pelo meu corpo, implorando por mais a cada segundo. As mãos dele apertavam minhas coxas de leve, trazendo-me infinitamente para mais perto dele. Nossos corpos se misturavam na escuridão, enquanto nos beijávamos intensamente e descontroladamente.

— Tira sua boxer. — sussurrei contra os lábios dele, ainda havia um único fio de saliva que ligava nossos lábios.

Ele abriu um sorriso e pediu para que eu me levantasse. Beijava o pescoço dele, mordendo-o de leve enquanto ele tirava a boxer. Ele voltou a atenção para mim, segurando meu rosto entre as mãos e me beijando novamente. Soltei um gemido quando ele mordeu meu lábio.

Ao interromper o beijo, o Zayn lambeu dois dos dedos dele, dando um sorriso malicioso logo em seguida. Apertei os ombros dele de leve quando senti os dedos dele entrarem em contato com a minha vagina. Mordi os lábios novamente, voltando minha atenção aos movimentos que ele fazia.

— Caralho... — sussurrei contra o ouvido dele, fechando os olhos.

O suor do meu corpo misturava-se com o dele conforme nos movimentávamos um contra o outro. Meu cabelo soltou grudava em minhas costas e no meu rosto e o ar condicionado já não era suficiente para manter as janelas totalmente desembaçadas.

— A gente vai morrer aqui. — eu murmurei, soltando uma risada fraca, que logo se misturou com um gemido.

O Zayn sorria e tratei de tirar aquele sorriso irritantemente perfeito dos lábios dele ao afastar as mãos dele de mim e me virar para alcançar o porta-luvas. Tirei uma camisinha de lá de dentro, abrindo o pacote com os dentes, já que minhas mãos estavam escorregadias.

— Ah, Zayn... — comentei quando I Wanna Be Yours começou a tocar.

Ele sorriu, enroscando as mãos no meu cabelo e puxando-me para um beijo acalorado. Ele encostou a testa dele na minha, respirando um tanto pesado quando eu colocava a camisinha no membro dele. Uma sensação inexplicável de prazer tomou conta do meu corpo quando sentei-me nele lentamente. Xinguei baixo quando comecei a me movimentar, ganhando ritmo. As mãos do Zayn estavam novamente nas minhas coxas e as apertavam desejosamente.

Ele fechou os olhos, suspirando. A cabeça dele jogada para trás me dava total acesso ao pescoço dele. Não perdi a oportunidade, beijando e mordendo de leve cada local que sabia que o faria gemer. A sensação estranha no meu estômago crescia cada vez que ele me penetrava e gemidos baixos escapavam dos meus lábios.

Passei um dos braços atrás do pescoço dele, abraçando-o quando ele segurou minhas pernas no lugar, impedindo-me de continuar meus seguidos movimentos de vai e vem sobre ele. No lugar, era ele quem fazia o esforço, me penetrando profundamente a cada movimento. Choraminguei com o prazer que percorria minhas veias e fechei os olhos quando sentia a sensação estranha no meu estômago crescer.

— Tenta deixar algum pedaço de pele no meu ombro. — ele sussurrou ofegante conforme minhas unhas se cravavam no ombro dele.

— Idiota. — murmurei contra o pescoço dele.

Tirando o braço de volta do pescoço dele, apoiei ambas as mãos no banco do carro atrás dele, prestando atenção em nossos movimentos. Choraminguei quando senti a sensação estranha na minha barriga crescer infinitamente e, assim que atingi meu orgasmo, fechei os olhos e gemi alto sem conseguir controlar o reflexo das minhas pernas.

— Leslie... — o Zayn tinha os olhos fechados e aumentava a velocidade dos movimentos dele ainda dentro de mim.

Ele soltou um suspiro profundo quando atingiu o orgasmo dele, apertando minhas coxas. Apoiei minha testa no ombro dele, ofegando. Tateei o banco do passageiro em busca de um maço de cigarros e, não encontrando-o lá, abri o porta-luvas de maneira desleixada e tirei o maço de lá de dentro.

— Abre a janela, por favor. — pedi ao colocar o cigarro na boca e acendê-lo.

Dei uma longa tragada, deixando que a fumaça fosse absorvida pelo meu corpo. O Zayn, depois de abrir totalmente a janela do lado do passageiro, puxou-me para um beijo e aproveitei para transferir a fumaça da minha boca para a dele.

— Nunca mais chega perto da minha irmã. — murmurei, estremecendo com o vento frio que batia contra nós.

— Não vou precisar. — ele soltou uma risada sem fôlego, apoiando a cabeça no banco do carro.


	6. [Louis] Car Radio

**_twenty_ ** **_ø_** ** _ne pil_** ** _øt_** ** _s_ **  
**_::_ **  
**_car radio_ **

☾

Silêncio. Um banheiro escuro. O chão frio de azulejos azuis marinhos em contato com seus pés descalços. Suas mãos tremiam. Ele as fechava e as abria nervosamente em um gesto desesperado em busca de calma. Fora idiota por achar que aqueles pensamentos não apareceriam.

O mesmo silêncio violento. O mesmo silêncio que existia em seu carro estava naquele momento entre aquelas quatro paredes, gritando em seus ouvidos. O mesmo silêncio que arrancava suas angústias quando ele se sentava na frente do volante, tentando com todas as suas forças manter a calma. Era o mesmo silêncio que ele costumava preencher quando o rádio de seu carro não tinha sido roubado. Era o mesmo silêncio que seria inexistente se algum som chegasse aos seus ouvidos.

Porém, lá ele estava. Encolhido com medo daquele silêncio violento. Ele lhe trazia lembranças, das quais preferiria não lembrar. Ele lhe trazia sonhos, nos quais preferiria não acreditar. Ele lhe trazia pensamentos, os quais gostaria de ignorar. Ele lhe fazia estremecer. Tanto quanto soluçar e levar as mãos ao rosto em um gesto aterrorizado. Ele fazia com que suas mãos tremessem. Fazia com que a realidade o encarasse diretamente nos olhos. Fazia com que ele quisesse sumir. Aquele silêncio o rodeava porque alguém tinha roubado o rádio de seu carro e ele apenas estava sentado em silêncio.

Mordia os lábios de maneira nervosa enquanto sua mente tentava encontrar a razão de sua existência, tentava entender o que era a vida, tentava achar sentido em meio àquele caos. Estar acordado naquele silêncio significava estar vivo e estar vivo era tentar achar seu espaço no mundo. Não era?

Aquele espaço parecia não existir, porque nada fazia sentido quando o silêncio gritava em seus ouvidos. Engoliu em seco, se encolhendo contra a parede. Suas costas estavam pressionadas contra a porta do armário, tão diferente do estofado do carro, no qual ele costumava passar horas quando seu rádio ainda não tinha sido roubado. A parede fria fazia com que o calor se esvaísse de seu corpo aos poucos.

Seu corpo. Era simplesmente um amontoado de células. Um conjunto de sistemas lutando a cada dia para o manter vivo. No fim, seria aquilo que explicaria sua existência, sua essência, sequer ela existisse. Apenas um conjunto de células, estruturas microscópicas. Apenas mais um conjunto de células dentre outros bilhões. Um ser insignificante no meio de tantos outros. Um ser cuja essência era massificada. Alguém que, por alguns poucos anos, usufruiu do oxigênio. Alguém que inalou as bases de uma sociedade problemática. Sua existência não fazia sentido quando a única certeza que ele tinha era de que seria reduzido a pó. Matéria orgânica. Suas células não seriam mais as responsáveis por lhe fornecer matéria orgânica para o manter vivo, já que ele mesmo se transformaria nela.

Era patética a mesquinhez humana. Era patético o ponto a que a sociedade havia chegado. Era inútil discordar da doença que afetava a mente humana. A doença que o obrigava a se levantar todos os dias e produzir. Produzir em troca de papéis impressos com um valor neles. Vender sua força para que produtos alimentassem as vitrines e, consequentemente, a sede por consumo. Produzir. Fazer dinheiro. No meio daquele caos, tinha certeza de que sua essência havia se perdido. Tinha certeza, porque quando se perguntava, em meio àquele silêncio violento, quem ele era ou por que estava naquele mundo, não conseguia achar nenhuma resposta.

Não tinha pedido para estar vivo. Ninguém tinha lhe perguntado se ele queria fazer parte daquele mundo doentio.

Sua mente dava voltas em torno daqueles pensamentos, que ele preferiria ignorar se eles não explodissem em sua mente, se eles não insistissem em existir. Se o rádio de seu carro não tivesse sido roubado, ele não estaria sentado naquele silêncio. Um soluço escapou de seus lábios. Levou as mãos à garganta ao notar o quanto ela doía por ter engolido o choro tantas vezes.

Notou, naquele momento, o quanto a dor era o que lhe definia como ser humano. A dor física. A dor em sua garganta. A dor em seus ouvidos surdos pelo silêncio. A dor em seus lábios por tê-los mordido tantas vezes. A dor em seus olhos por tê-los apertado em tentativas falhas de enxugar lágrimas que nunca escorreram. A dor em seus dedos do pé causada pelo frio. Engoliu em seco. Assim como a dor física, a dor emocional era incontrolável. E tomava conta do seu corpo. E fazia com que ele estremecesse. E quisesse chorar. E gritar. Gritaria se o silêncio não o impedisse de emitir sons. Gritaria se o silêncio violento não o ensurdecesse. Gritaria se ainda tivesse garganta para aquilo. Gritaria se alguém fosse ouvir.

Ninguém iria ouvir. Porque o rádio de seu carro tinha sido roubado e ele estava apenas sentado em silêncio. O silêncio que o consumia de todas as maneiras.

Puxou as pernas para perto do corpo, apertando-as contra seu peito. Ele não queria estar ali. Queria ter forças suficientes para se controlar. Controlar seus pensamentos e se livrar daquela angústia. Queria que aquele silêncio violento se transformasse no silêncio calmo das horas dormidas. Queria poder dormir sem a ajuda de remédios. Queria não ser tão problemático em um mundo já tão problemático. Porém, em um mundo como aquele, o destino da sociedade era preestabelecido e totalmente evidente.

Ele, assim como todos, era programado para nascer problemático, para ser insignificante perante tantos outros, para sempre se preocupar com a opinião dos outros. Nunca o ensinavam a ser ele mesmos e sim, apenas mais um elemento das massas. Ensinavam-no a consumir. Ensinavam-no a sempre desejar ser o outro. Ensinavam-no a se desvalorizar. Porém, apesar de tudo, insistiam em ensiná-lo a crescer sem medos, quando, na verdade, crescia apavorado com o que poderia vir a ser se não seguisse padrões. Ensinaram-no que crescer era evoluir, porém, tudo que ele via ao seu redor não tinha sinal algum de evolução. Ele era inseguro. Era estressado. Era triste. Fraco. Ao mesmo tempo que não era nada. O  _ser_  e o  _não ser_  entravam em constante conflito dentro de si, travando batalhas em sua mente, às quais ele desistira de tentar controlar.

— Insignificante... — sua voz rouca arranhou a garganta.

Fechou os olhos, apertando as pálpebras quando mais um soluço escapou de seus lábios. Sentia a raiva subir pelas suas veias, gritar dentro de si. Passou as mãos pelo rosto, respirando fundo. Entrelaçou os dedos no cabelo, puxando-o com força. Queria ser forte. Soluçou mais uma vez. Não queria viver. Outro soluço. Precisava do rádio de seu carro de volta. Um choramingo abafado. Queria sumir. Mordeu os lábios. Um grito estava preso em sua garganta. Ela doía impossivelmente. Sua cabeça latejava. Soluçou novamente, descontroladamente.

Gritou.

Gritou até que seus pulmões não aguentassem mais. Gritou até que ficasse tonto. Gritou tão violentamente que sentia, levemente, o gosto de sangue. Gritou até que toda a angústia deixasse seu corpo, assim como a raiva. Se encolhia impossivelmente contra a parede enquanto o grito estrangulado saía de dentro de si. Enfiava o que restava de suas unhas com força nas pernas, as quais ele abraçava desesperadamente, como se fossem a única esperança no mundo. Seus pulmões doíam. Sua cabeça latejava. Ele ofegava e chorava. Sua garganta queimava e o gosto metálico do sangue estava impregnado em sua boca. E o rádio de seu carro havia sido roubado.

Tremendo, se levantou de onde estava sentado havia horas. Socou o espelho à sua frente com tanta força que não foi necessário mais do que aquele golpe para que ele se partisse e cortasse seus dedos. Seu reflexo desconfigurado mostrava exatamente seu interior. Mostrava o caos dentro dele. E o silêncio violento novamente o ensurdecia. Olhou de relance para o vidro com comprimidos em cima da pia enquanto sentia o sangue quente escorrer pelos seus dedos já um pouco inchados e vermelhos. Arrancou a tampa do frasco violentamente e tirou dois comprimidos de dentro. Encarou-os sobre a palma da mão. Era patético. Patético o fato de que remédios eram o que o controlava, eram a única coisa que o fazia dormir e se livrar daquele silêncio agonizante. Com a mão livre, secou algumas lágrimas que tinham escorrido pelo seu rosto enquanto soluçava silenciosamente.

Engoliu em seco e colocou os comprimidos embaixo da língua, dirigindo umas das mãos até a torneira. Respirou fundo, deixando que a água gelada escorresse pelos seus dedos. Esfregou-os de leve para limpar o sangue que as sujava, estremecendo quando tocava nos machucados. Em seguida, juntou as mãos, enchendo-as de água, levando-as até a boca. Engoliu os comprimidos com dificuldade, porque sua garganta não os aceitava. Tudo ardia dentro dele. Olhou para seu reflexo mais uma vez no espelho. Ele não queria estar ali. Aquele silêncio violento o destruía cada segundo a mais que ele encarava seu reflexo distorcido.

E tudo aquilo porque o rádio de seu carro tinha sido roubado.


	7. [Harry] Merry Christmas [!]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut! Se você não se sente confortável, não leia!

Passei a mão pelo rosto quando senti algo fazer cócegas no meu nariz. Abri os olhos lentamente e percebi a superfície de mármore fria embaixo dos meus braços, sobre a qual eu me apoiava. Uma risada chegou aos meus ouvidos e eu me levantei rapidamente quando percebi o que tinha acontecido.

— Os cookies no forno! — eu exclamei ainda um pouco sonolenta, passando as mãos pelo rosto e tirando os fios de cabelo que tinham caído sobre meu rosto. — Não...

Me levantei do banco em que estava sentada e cambaleei por não ter acordado direito. Dois braços me envolveram e imediatamente senti o perfume que o Harry tinha passado na noite anterior para irmos celebrar a ceia de Natal na casa dos pais dele. Ele riu e me segurou firmemente.

— Eu tirei os cookies do forno, não queria te acordar. — ele explicou, a voz dele ainda um pouco rouca por ter acordado havia pouco tempo. — Você estava dormindo tão profundamente.

Com um suspiro de alívio, relaxei nos braços dele e dei um beijo carinhoso na bochecha dele, agradecendo-o. Senti algo fazendo cócegas nas minhas costas e vi que o Harry segurava uma pena. Mais especificamente, meu brinco de pena.

— Você estava fazendo cócegas no meu nariz, né? — perguntei com sorriso no rosto. Ele assentiu e eu soltei uma risada.

Abracei-o forte. — Feliz Natal, Harry.

— Feliz Natal, Ella. — a voz do Harry chegou aos meus ouvidos, calma e suave enquanto eu me aconchegava nos braços dele.

Em silêncio, ficamos abraçados no meio da cozinha. Podia sentir levemente os batimentos cardíacos dele e o cheiro dos cookies tomavam conta do ambiente.

— Você acordou que horas para fazer esses cookies? — ele perguntou, se desvencilhando dos meus braços.

— Às cinco. — respondi sorrindo enquanto íamos para lados separados da cozinha para pegarmos o café da manhã pelos armários.

Ele parou de andar aonde estava e me encarou incrédulo. -- Cinco?

Eu assenti rindo. — Eu precisava de tempo para fazê-los e se dessem errado, eu teria que ter tempo de sobra para fazer tudo de novo. Isso teria acontecido se você não tivesse acordado e tirado-os do forno para mim.

— Cinco, Ella? — ele repetiu, sem conseguir acreditar.

Fui até um dos armários da cozinha, tirando dois jogos americanos de lá e colocando-os um de cada lado da ilha da cozinha. O Harry colocou as canecas e eu peguei as torradas bem como tirei da geladeira o bolo que tínhamos trazido de sobra da ceia do dia anterior. A mãe do Harry, Anne, tinha insistido para que ficássemos com o resto.

A manteiga e os sachês de chá já tinham sido colocados pelo Harry, que estava no fogão esquentando água para fazermos o chá. Fui até onde ele estava, tirando os cookies da bandeja que ele tinha tirado do forno e colocando-os arrumados perfeitamente em um prato bonito. Tirei alguns para comermos durante o café da manhã e deixei o resto de lado no prato, prontos para serem levados para a casa dos meus pais mais tarde, aonde almoçaríamos.

— Vem, a água já está fervendo. — ele passou uma das mãos pelo meu braço carinhosamente.

Assenti e segui-o até a ilha da cozinha, me sentando na frente dele. Ele colocou água em uma das canecas para mim e eu coloquei o sachê de chá, entregando um para ele quando ele terminou de colocar água na caneca dele. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que ele era real mesmo depois de estarmos quase dois anos juntos. Era inacreditável a bondade que existia no coração dele.

Quando terminamos, ele subiu para tomar banho e eu fiquei na cozinha para terminar de arrumar os cookies. Estava extremamente satisfeita comigo mesma, já que tinham ficado bons, segundo o Harry, e eu não tinha nenhum talento na cozinha. Era uma conquista pessoal. Cantarolando baixo, aproveitei para organizar a cozinha e fui até meu quarto, que eu dividia com o Harry havia um tempo. Nós não vivíamos oficialmente juntos, mas ele passava algum tempo no meu apartamento e eu, no dele. Vivíamos revezando. Passei pelo banheiro, ouvindo a água do chuveiro cair e o Harry cantava suavemente.

Me deitei na cama enquanto esperava o Harry sair do banho para que eu pudesse ir. Queria estar apresentável. Olhava para o teto com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, enquanto ouvia o Harry cantar canções de natal. Acompanhava-o cantando baixo e, pela primeira vez em dias, me sentia leve. O semestre que tinha acabado de cursar na universidade tinha sido extremamente cansativo e estressante e eu ainda não tinha me recuperado totalmente. Porém, naquele momento, me sentia bem e um sorriso genuíno estava nos meu lábios, não era nada parecido com os sorrisos forçados que tinha acostumado a dar enquanto fingia estar bem quando na verdade estava me afogando em estudos e trabalhos.

Olhei para a porta quando percebi que o Harry já tinha deixado o banheiro, logo ele apareceu com a toalha enrolada na cintura e o cabelo molhado caindo sobre os olhos. Ele deu um sorriso na minha direção e eu me levantei da cama, pronta para tomar banho. Dei um beijo carinhoso na bochecha dele e, quando ia me afastar, ele segurou meu braço, me puxando para perto dele novamente e me beijando intensamente.

Minha mãos instantaneamente seguraram o rosto dele enquanto sentia ele aprofundar o beijo e eu não pude impedir que um sorriso aparecesse nos meus lábios. Me afastando dele, mordia os lábios de maneira a provocá-lo.

❋ ❋ ❋

— Você vai mesmo com esse suéter do Batman? — ele perguntou, segurando o riso.

— Vou! — respondi incrédula, conversando com ele pelo reflexo dele no espelho em que eu me olhava. — Por quê? Você prefere o do Flash?

— Não... Sim... É que... Super-heróis no Natal? — ele passou a mão pela nuca, as bochechas dele adquirindo um tom avermelhado.

Eu ri, me virando na direção dele. — O quê? Você esperava que eu usasse um daqueles suéteres ridículos com bonecos de neve estampados? Talvez uma rena?

— Minha avó costurou um para mim. — ele respondeu um pouco desconcertado.

— Você pode usá-lo. Só acho que esse tipo de coisa não combina comigo. Você acha? — comentei, voltando-me para o espelho novamente. Ele abriu um pequeno sorriso, negando.

Depois de passar uma maquiagem leve e prender meu cabelo de uma maneira apresentável, eu e o Harry entramos no carro, o prato de biscoitos apoiado no meu colo, enquanto ele dava a partida no carro. Ele colocou um dos braços atrás do encosto do meu banco para que pudesse dar ré e eu fechei os olhos, curtindo a música suave que tocava no rádio.

O clima natalino de Londres era contagiante. A neve que caía, embora tivesse seus muitos pontos negativos, dava um ar mágico naquele dia. Depois de chegarmos ao subúrbio em que meus pais moravam, seguimos pelas ruas repletas de casas iguais. Idênticas. Fileiras e mais fileiras de casas iguais. Logo, o Harry estava estacionando o carro no mísero espaço que tinha sobrado da garagem, já que praticamente minha família inteira já tinha chegado.

Seria um almoço longo, uma tarde longa. Não que eu não quisesse passar tempo ao lado da minha família, afinal, não via grande parte dos meus parentes havia meses, porém, tudo que eu queria era passar o dia inteiro ao lado do Harry, nós dois sentados no sofá, embaixo de cobertas depois de um almoço delicioso e simples preparado pelo Harry já que ele sabia cozinhar, diferentemente de mim. Apenas nós dois. Nós dois e talvez uma caneca de chocolate quente, além dos filmes natalinos passando na televisão durante o dia inteiro.

Fomos recebidos com um entusiasmo fora do normal. Afinal, nenhum dos meus tios pareciam ter se recuperado do quanto tinham bebido na ceia de Natal na noite anterior. Para completar, descobri que três garrafas de vinho tinha sido abertas e totalmente esvaziadas antes de chegarmos. Meus pais me receberam com um abraço forte. Tinha sentido falta deles.

Segurando a mão do Harry, nossos dedos entrelaçados, levei-o para a sala de estar, aonde meus primos estavam. A televisão estava ligada enquanto assistiam atentamente à Esqueceram de Mim. Apesar de estarem com os olhos grudados na televisão, pulavam no sofá entusiasmados com o que aconteceria em seguida. Tinha praticamente decorado o filme.

— Ella! — meu primo pulou no meu pescoço, puxando-me para baixo enquanto eu tentava segurá-lo no meu colo.

— Jackson, tudo bem? — sorri para ele e ele assentiu, apontando para a televisão ansioso.

Me sentei no sofá com ele no meu colo, enquanto ele gritava para a televisão, tentando avisar ao personagem o que iria acontecer. Chamei o Harry para se sentar do meu lado, já que ele tinha parado na entrada da sala, se encostando no batente da porta. Ele ainda tinha vergonha dos meus pais.

Ao sentarmos na mesa para almoçar, os assuntos variavam. Meus tios, juntamente com meu pai, faziam apostas para o campeonato de futebol do ano que viria e minhas tias me perguntavam ansiosamente sobre a universidade bem como perguntavam ao Harry como ele estava e se os pais dele estavam bem. Meus primos corriam em volta da mesa depois de terem sido obrigados a comer pelo menos um pouco da comida que tinha sido colocada no prato deles. Porém, eles praticamente não tinham sequer tocado na comida. Foi uma tarde agradável, porém, não via a hora de voltar para casa. Eu só queria estar com o Harry.

— Eles falam muito! — minha avó exclamou ao entrar na cozinha com uma pilha de pratos sujos. Ela andava devagar, os chinelos de pano deslizando pelo chão e o óculos escorregando pelo nariz dela.

— Deixa que eu te ajudo, vó. — corri na direção dela, tirando a pilha de pratos da mão dela que ela insistia em deixar na pia ela mesma.

— E você? — ela se virou para o Harry depois que eu consegui tirar os pratos das mãos dela e colocá-los na pia, aonde minha mãe já lavava um pouco da louça, que só aumentava com o tempo. — Como vai?

— Bem. — o Harry deu um sorriso educado na direção dela. — E a senhora?

— Senhora, não! — ela se irritou. — Sou tão jovem quanto você, filho! Mas eu estou bem. Já podia ter morrido. Isso significa que ainda tenho algo para fazer aqui nesse mundo.

Eu ri, voltando para o lado do Harry e entrelaçando nossos dedos. Minha avó às vezes não sabia do que estava falando e não pensava mais no que falava. Simplesmente deixava que as palavras saíssem pela boca dela. Olhei para o Harry timidamente com um pequeno sorriso no rosto e desviei o olhar para nossas mãos. Minha avó soltou uma risada alta.

— Não veem a hora de sair daqui, não é mesmo? — ela perguntou com um sorriso malicioso. — Esses sorrisinhos aí são só para enganar sua mãe!

Senti minhas bochechas ficando vermelhas e o Harry riu, passando a mão livre dele carinhosamente pelo meu cabelo. Minha mãe nos deu um olhar com as sobrancelhas franzidas e eu sabia exatamente o que aquilo significava, o que fazia com que minhas bochechas ficassem mais vermelhas. Estava claramente estampada no rosto dela se já tínhamos tido nossa primeira vez.

— Deus... — suspirei envergonhada, mas com um sorriso no rosto. — Você é péssima, vó!

Me desencostei do armário em que estava ao lado do Harry e segui minha avó para fora da cozinha. Ela riu alto e apontou para nós dois, depois para os próprios olhos. -- Você acha que eu não entendo! Já fui jovem como você! Fazia de tudo para fugir com seu avô... saudade do meu velhinho...

Ela parou de andar, encarando o chão, mas logo em seguida, retomou o que estava dizendo, como se nada tivesse acontecido. — Mas eu e seu avô fazíamos de tudo para fugir para longe dos nossos pais e nos encontrarmos escondidos.

— Mãe! — ouvi minha mãe gritar da cozinha, fazendo com que todos rissem.

— Você veio em uma dessas vezes! — minha avó gritou de volta.

Ao sentarmos de volta à mesa naquela tarde, foi para tomarmos chá e chocolate quente feito pelo meu pai. Ele era famoso na família por fazer o "melhor chocolate quente existente". Além daquilo, meus biscoitos também haviam sido servidos, juntamente com um bolo extremamente delicioso de chocolate e uma torta de limão.

Demorou para conseguirmos nos despedir de todos, até porque meus tios não colaboravam de tanto álcool que tinham bebido. Não via a hora de chegar em casa. Com um suspiro de alívio, fechei a porta do carro, fazendo com que um pouco de neve, que estava acumulada sobre o carro, caísse no chão.

— São todos malucos. — eu soltei uma risada baixa, passando as mãos pelo rosto com cuidado para não estragar a maquiagem leve que havia passado.

O Harry, antes de colocar o cinto, virou-se na minha direção, virando meu rosto suavemente para que nossos lábios se encontrassem em um beijo extremamente bom, trazendo o calor de volta para o meu corpo.

— Vamos para casa. — murmurei contra os lábios dele, mordendo-os levemente.

Ele assentiu e ligou o carro, acelerando-o e deixando para trás a casa dos meus pais entre tantas as outras iguais. Estava com uma das mãos apoiadas na perna do Harry, próximo ao joelho dele, apertando-a de leve. Ficamos em silêncio na maior parte do caminho. Não que fosse ruim. Eu admirava as casas enfeitadas enquanto ele dirigia cantando baixo as músicas que tocavam no rádio. O clima natalino era perfeito e como já estava escurecendo, algumas lâmpadas pisca-pisca já estavam acesas, deixando tudo mais bonito.

Com um suspiro, fechei a porta do meu apartamento depois de entrar atrás do Harry, nossos dedos entrelaçados e bem apertados em uma tentativa de esquentar nossas mãos. Tranquei a porta e joguei a chave em cima de um dos balcões da cozinha.

— Vou me trocar. — eu anunciei, desenroscando meus dedos dos dele.

— Vou com você. — ele abriu um pequeno sorriso.

Depois de já estarmos aconchegados no sofá da sala de estar, com uma pesada coberta sobre nós dois, estávamos assistindo a um filme natalino. Esqueceram de Mim, infelizmente, já tinha acabado. Estava com a cabeça apoiada sobre o peito do Harry enquanto ele enroscava os dedos no meu cabelo, fazendo com que arrepios subissem pelo meu corpo. Ele deu um beijo no topo da minha cabeça e, lentamente, eu me ergui no sofá, ficando praticamente na mesma altura que ele. Aproximei nossos lábios, beijando-o suavemente. Minhas mãos seguravam o rosto dele enquanto a dele subia pela minha perna, parando na minha cintura, apertando-a de leve por baixo da camiseta que eu usava.

Abri os olhos, interrompendo o beijo. Admirei a beleza dele com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, nossos lábios a centímetros um do outro. Os olhos verdes dele se destacavam e me hipnotizavam. Desviei o olhar para os lábios dele e ele, sem hesitar, me beijou novamente, porém de forma mais intensa. Meu coração acelerou quando senti a língua dele nos meus lábios, porque era tudo tão novo. Fazia tanto tempo que não passávamos tempo juntos daquela maneira que eu sentia uma onda de excitação com o que estava acontecendo e eu estava gostando. Deixei com que ele me puxasse para sentar no colo dele enquanto nos beijávamos.

— Faz tanto tempo... — ele sussurrou contra os meus lábios.

— Coloca a culpa na universidade. — sorri, meus braços em volta do pescoço dele e as mãos dele na minha cintura, descendo lentamente até minhas coxas.

Ele riu. — É...

Nos beijamos novamente. A cada segundo que passava, sentia meu desejo crescer. Ele beijou meu pescoço, primeiro indo em direção à minha clavícula, puxando meu suéter para baixo de leve. Quando senti os dedos dele entrarem em contato com a minha pele novamente, estremeci. Fechei os olhos quando senti-o beijando o ponto abaixo da minha orelha, mordendo-o levemente. Soltei um suspiro satisfeito e sorri.

Ele voltou para os meus lábios e nossas línguas se misturaram novamente em um beijo caloroso. Saí de cima do colo dele, me deitando no sofá lentamente enquanto ainda o beijava. O Harry emitiu um grunhido quando puxei-o na minha direção para que ficasse em uma posição acima de mim. Ele pressionou de leve o corpo dele sobre o meu e, com a mão que não estava se apoiando no sofá, ele enroscou os dedos no meu cabelo.

— Harry... — sussurrei entre os beijos que ele me dava.

Se aproveitando da situação, ele deslizou a língua para dentro da minha boca e fez com que um gemido baixo subisse pela minha garganta.

— Tudo bem com isso, Ella? — o Harry perguntou quase sussurrando, olhando nos meus olhos. Talvez nós soubéssemos aonde chegaríamos com aqueles beijos, ele só queria garantir se podia levar adiante.

Senti minhas bochechas ficando vermelhas enquanto assentia lentamente. — S-Sim...

Ele abriu um pequeno sorriso e soltou um gemido quando passei a mão de leve pelo membro dele sobre a calça que ele usava. Ele me beijou intensamente mais uma vez e meus olhos se fecharam. Beijando meu pescoço novamente e ainda enroscando os dedos no meu cabelo, eu duvidava muito de que aquilo ia durar muito mais tempo. O calor subia pelo meu corpo e minha bochechas insistiam em ficar vermelhas. Talvez fosse pelo fato de que não tínhamos feito algo como aquilo havia muito tempo e eu me sentia novamente a garota com medo de perder a virgindade.

— A gente parece um casal de velho. — eu comentei, fazendo-o rir. — Nunca vi alguém ficar tanto tempo sem sexo como a gente.

— Tirando os velhinhos. — ele murmurou, fazendo com que eu risse.

— Sinto que sou virgem de novo. — eu falei me sentando no sofá. Ele riu novamente. — Você não quer ir para o quarto?

— Ou nós desligamos a televisão. Fazer sexo com filme de Natal passando não é algo tão agradável.

Eu ri. Não conseguia acreditar no quanto adorava aquele garoto. Ele se levantou do sofá, derrubando a coberta no chão e ofereceu uma das mãos para eu me levantar. Ele entrelaçou nossos dedos e, antes que eu deixasse ele me puxar, peguei o controle da televisão e desliguei-a. Chegando ao meu quarto, eu fechei a porta e logo em seguida fui pressionada contra ela, xingando baixo quando a superfície gelada entrou em contato com o meu corpo.

— Vai se ferrar. — eu sussurrei ao interromper o beijo intenso que o Harry me dava ao sentir um arrepio subir pelo meu corpo. Ele sorriu e senti as mãos dele descerem até minhas coxas, puxando-as levemente para cima para que eu entrelaçasse as pernas em torno do corpo dele.

Ele distribuía beijos pelo meu pescoço e pressionava o corpo dele contra o meu, fazendo movimentos lentos de vai e vem, me provocando. Mordi os lábios, apoiando minha cabeça contra a porta e enroscando os dedos no cabelo do Harry.

— Vem. — ele sussurrou rouco, me colocando no chão com cuidado. Sentia o calor subir pelo meu corpo.

Ele me fez deitar gentilmente na cama. A única iluminação que tínhamos era a que vinha da rua assim como de todas as outras casas com piscas-piscas acesos.

Senti os lábios do Harry mais uma vez no meu pescoço. Ele levantou lentamente a camiseta de mangas compridas que eu usava, subindo a mão pelo meu corpo.

— Posso tirar? — ele sussurrou contra meus lábios.

Eu assenti. Com um sorriso, ele tirou minha camiseta e fez o mesmo com a que ele usava, jogando as duas no chão. Mais um arrepio subiu pelo meu corpo. Passei uma das mãos pelo rosto dele.

— Tão bonito...

— Você tem tanta sorte. — ele provocou.

— Harry!

Ele me beijou. — Fecha os olhos e aproveita.

Sentindo a ansiedade tomar conta do meu corpo, fechei os olhos enquanto o Harry distribuía beijos próximos da bainha da minha calça do pijama. Ele puxou-a para baixo lentamente  beijando o local que era descoberto pela calça. Logo, ele tinha tirado-a por inteiro e beijava o interior das minhas pernas, subindo cada vez mais e fazendo com que eu soltasse um gemido incomodado pelo fato de ele estar me provocando daquela maneira.

— Harry... — minha voz falhou.

Ele soltou uma risada baixa. Senti-o puxando minha calcinha e beijando meu pescoço novamente, chupando a pele delicadamente. Abri os olhos quase deixando que um choramingo escapasse dos meus lábios. Estava me sentindo extremamente ridícula por não conseguir me controlar e parecer uma garota impaciente e irritante. Ele não tirou minha calcinha por inteiro, deixando-a na altura dos meus joelhos. Chegando no meu ponto franco, perto da minha orelha, não consegui conter o gemido estranho que emiti ao mesmo tempo que abri um pouco as pernas involuntariamente. O Harry respondeu ao movimento ao pressionar o corpo dele contra o meu novamente.

Ele se ergueu sobre mim e abaixou a calça para depois se levantar e tirá-la por completo. Vi que ele corava e quando voltou para a posição acima de mim, um sorriso envergonhado apareceu no rosto dele. Não entendia por quê ele se sentia envergonhado daquela maneira. Não era como se nunca tivéssemos feito nada daquele tipo antes, mas da mesma forma, eu não podia falar nada, já que eu mesma me sentia um tanto estranha. Não que fosse ruim, óbvio. Afinal, o Harry sabia exatamente o que fazer e eu esperava que soubesse também.

— Você é perfeito. — eu sussurrei, colocando uma das mechas do cabelo dele atrás da orelha dele.

— Você é uma deusa, então. — ele sorriu.

Beijei-o carinhosamente e nos encaramos por alguns segundos. Tive que ter certeza, de que ele era real, de que tudo aquilo era real. Me sentia em um sonho. Passei os olhos pelo corpo dele sobre o meu. As tatuagens dele se destacavam no ambiente escuro e os braços fortes dele apoiados na cama dos dois lados do meu corpo eram simplesmente uma obra de arte. Subi as mãos levemente pelos braços dele enquanto sentia o olhar dele sobre mim.

— Ella, por mais que possa não parecer... — ele começou, desviando os olhos dele dos meus, procurando qualquer outro ponto ao alcance da visão dele. — Eu estou um pouco nervoso, então me desculpa se eu estragar as coisas.

— Harry...

— Eu só... Eu te amo tanto.

Senti minhas bochechas ficarem vermelhas. Acariciava o rosto dele carinhosamente enquanto ele tinha voltado a me encarar intensamente, como se quisesse fazer aquelas palavras penetrarem meu corpo.

— Eu te amo também, Harry. — eu respondi suavemente.

— Me fala... Me fala se doer, tudo bem?

Eu assenti timidamente, não conseguindo fazer com que as palavras saíssem da minha boca e antes que eu pudesse pensar, o Harry me beijava mais uma vez. Ele emitiu um suspiro satisfeito ao pressionar o corpo dele novamente contra o meu, fazendo com que eu me levantasse suavemente para encontrar os movimentos dele. Nossos corpos se misturavam nos lençóis, apenas iluminados pelas luzes fracas da rua, o que deixava tudo mais intenso.

— Harry... — eu sussurrei, interrompendo o beijo. Ele passava a mãos pela minha coxa, subindo e descendo-a lentamente.

Ele lambeu dois dos dedos dele, me encarando. Mordi os lábios e fechei os olhos assim que os dedos dele entraram em contato com minha vagina. Abri as pernas involuntariamente, tentando não emitir sons embaraçosos. Ele cuidadosamente e lentamente me estimulava enquanto nos beijávamos. Me sentia envergonhada por agir daquela maneira promíscua, mas não conseguia evitar quando ele fazia movimentos repetidos, que faziam com que a conhecida sensação estranha na barriga aparecesse.

— Harry... — eu comecei, mas logo me contive. Não queria soar estranha.

— Hm. — ele respondeu, beijando o ponto logo abaixo da minha mandíbula.

Ele me encarou. Me apoiei nos meus cotovelos, me erguendo da cama. — Posso tirar?

Apontei para a cueca dele e ele abriu um sorriso. Daquela maneira, nós dois poderíamos aproveitar. Conforme os minutos passavam, sentíamos o desejo de um pelo outro crescer e logo, estávamos ambos suando e emitindo gemidos baixos. Apertava de leve as costas do Harry enquanto sentia-o mais abaixo repetindo os movimentos de vai e vem. Eu o encarava diretamente nos olhos com um sorriso idiota no rosto, sentindo as emoções que transmitíamos apenas pelo simples olhar. Ao longe, ouvia algumas crianças gritando enquanto brincavam na neve naquela noite fria de Natal, mas minha atenção estava totalmente e unicamente voltada para o garoto perfeito na minha frente.

Sentia a sensação estranha no meu estômago se intensificar e nossas respirações se alterarem conforme atingíamos nossos extremos do prazer. Afundava minhas unhas nas costas do Harry, falhando em conseguir ficar sem arranha-lo enquanto nos beijávamos de maneira desordenada, não conseguindo manter nossas atenções em qualquer outra coisa quando sentia o prazer correr pelas nossas veias. Ele tirou alguns fios de cabelo que estavam sobre meu rosto ou grudados no meu pescoço por causa do suor e me beijou intensamente mais uma vez, gemendo contra os meus lábios. Nossas línguas se encontraram bem como nossos dentes, mas nenhum dos dois pareceu se importar muito.

— E-Ella... — ele escondeu o rosto no meu pescoço, respirando pesado. Entrelacei meus dedos no cabelo dele, puxando-o de leve.

— H-Harry... — minhas pernas involuntariamente se fecharam quando atingi meu orgasmo. Choraminguei quando ele continuou os movimentos dentro de mim, sentindo a sensibilidade crescer dentro de mim e minhas pernas se fecharem insistentemente.

— Deixa... Deixa que eu termino. — sussurrei sem fôlego com a voz trêmula, ainda sentindo o prazer percorrer meu corpo.

Ele assentiu. Senti uma sensação estranha quando ele não me penetrava mais. Ele se deitou na cama, apoiando a cabeça nos travesseiros. Engatinhei até onde ele estava e me posicionei sobre o corpo dele, colocando as pernas dos dois lados do corpo dele. Ele tirou mais uma vez os fios de cabelo que insistiam em cair sobre meu rosto e sorriu. Beijei-o intensamente descendo as mãos pelo corpo dele. Desci lentamente até o pescoço dele, beijando e mordendo delicadamente a pele sob meus lábios. Nossos corpos estavam quentes e o suor do meu corpo se misturava com o dele. 

— Posso tirar? — eu perguntei contra os lábios dele ao sentir que ele ainda estava com a camisinha.

Ele gemeu quando minha mão entrou em contato com pênis dele. — T-Tem certeza?

— Sim. Não vou fazer oral, tudo bem? — perguntei um pouco incerta, talvez por não querer desapontá-lo.

— Tudo bem, Ella. — ele ergueu a cabeça para observar o vão entre nossos corpos e os movimentos vagarosos que fazia, provocando-o.

Tirei a camisinha dele, dando um nó nela, como sempre tínhamos aprendido a fazer, mesmo que não houvesse nada lá. Joguei-a no chão e não demorou para que ele fechasse os olhos e voltasse a respirar sem ritmo quando acelerei meus movimentos. Senti as mãos dele apertarem minhas coxas de leve e fechei os olhos, sentindo uma pontada de dor no meu braço por fazer os movimentos contínuos rapidamente.

— Ella... — o Harry jogou a cabeça para trás. Aproveitei a oportunidade para beijar o pescoço dele novamente. Senti as pernas dele se abrindo minimamente. Ele mexia o quadril para acompanhar meus movimentos. Nossas respirações pesadas se misturavam.

Pressionei meus lábios contra os do Harry, abafando os poucos gemidos que subiam pela garganta dele.

— _Merda._ — ele sussurrou contra meus lábios, fechando os olhos e gemendo meu nome particularmente alto enquanto senti que ele ejaculava.

Tirando minha mão melada do membro dele, sorri.

Ele riu. — Nunca... Nunca pensei que fosse esquecer essa sensação.

Eu sorri. — Eu também.

Fui pega de surpresa pelos lábios dele nos meus enquanto o admirava sob a luz vinda da rua. Nossos peitos subiam e desciam enquanto tentávamos recuperar o fôlego e me sentia nojenta com todo o suor que se espalhava pelo meu corpo. Os fios de cabelo grudavam mas minhas costas de maneira irritante.

— Feliz Natal, Ella. — o Harry sorriu, dando um beijo carinhoso na minha bochecha.

— Feliz Natal, Harry. — eu dei um selinho nele, não conseguindo conter um sorriso repleto de alegria por tê-lo na minha vida.


End file.
